jobs for the girls
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Okay. Theres a slight money problem at christmas for Ino, Sakura and Hinata. When they get jobs from Tsunade they get more then they bargin for....aside from that? Read on. Mainly InoGaara But SakuraLee, HinataNaruto aswell as anyone i want!
1. and so we begin

Okay, i hope you enjoy this lil intro bit but seriously you guys you have to let me know what you think, otherwise i'll think all the lovely chapters ive got written up are rubbish and wont post them and then, well it just wouldnt be fair on those that do review...and no this is a message for all subsiquent chapters too!

Oh right cough idon'townNarutooranyofthecharacterswithin pant phew!

enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You have got to be kidding me' Ino muttered as she read the notice she had just got from her flower supplier.

'Hey Ino!' Sakura called slipping into the shop with a quiet jingle of the bell; she stopped and looked at her friend "What's wrong"

"My supplier is ill and his family can't supply me with flowers till after Christmas!" Ino slammed the paper down whilst at the same time assembling a bouquet that represented speed and recovery.

"Oh, that's bad news for Christmas"

"Yeh I wanted to get my parents something…to show how well the shops been doing since they retired"

"I have trouble too" Sakura lay down her three best kunai they were bent and misshapen, her throwing stars and other equipment were in no better condition.

"Aieee!" Ino cried when she saw them "What happened?"

"New jujitsu didn't work right"

"I'll say" she turned a kunai over "this'll cost a fortune"

"I know and I have money saved for Christmas presents but now I won't have any" Sakura sighed "I was going to see if you had a job going, but it looks like you'll need one too"

Both girls sighed

Just then the shop bell jingled and a white-eyed female entered

"H, hi guys" she stuttered

"Calm down Hinita" Sakura and Ino smiled at the girl who took a deep breath

"Ino-chan is there any jobs going here?" she blushed as she said this

"Sorry Hinita…. I'm looking for a job…. but why would you want one?"

"I, I, um…." She turned bright red

"Naruto" Sakura said, summing up the girls problem in one word.

Hinita sighed and sat down "There's a book he would love, but I'm, I'm afraid of what my father would say if I asked him for money for it"

"I know how you feel…I'm worried what my parents would say if I asked for money to buy Lee-kun a present…." Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth as the two other girls stared in shock

"Lee-kun?" Hinita finally gasped out

"W, well he's always been so kind to me and I, I oh sod it I like him okay?"

Ino was laughing so hard she couldn't stop and fell from the chair only to have Hinita and Sakura join her and begin to tickle her.

"We should go see Tsunade-sama and ask her to help" Sakura said wisely

"Hai" Hinita and Ino replied

The trio made their way off to the Hokage tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You could have just asked me for money" Tsunade said frowning at the trio over the top of piles of paperwork.

"No Sensei" Sakura shoved the older woman's hand containing money back.

Ino stepped forward "It wouldn't be right we should earn it"

"H, hai" Hinita agreed looking at the floor.

The fifth Hokage looked at her paperwork then at the girls

"Okay here are your jobs to last until Christmas"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Does anyone know what Gaara's 'brother' is called i know theres gaara, temari and...? MWAH all


	2. water,children and towers

Chapter twoooo, thank you for the review hyper-active-naruto-lover :-) extra glompiness for you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned in the heat. For some reason September had decided to have a heat wave and her job wasn't making it easier. As her training had made her physically stronger than the other applicants Sakura had been designated to carry water to the training fields. Every week Sensei's would apply to have water brought to where they trained and pay a fee for the privilege. Sakura was currently carrying a yoke with two buckets of iced water on each side. Around her waist were many flasks attached to a special belt. Sakura was coping…just.

"Ohio Sensei" she called out to her first customers she inwardly groaned as they crowded her the boys pushing each other out of the way trying to get her attention and lighten her load as they put it.

"No thanks…I have others to see!" she called detaching herself from one who had put his hands around her waist somehow. She carefully stood on his foot before walking away with a sigh. "See you tomorrow" they called after her "ugh" she replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinita turned dead white and pressed herself against the wall. Staring at her were 31 pairs of eyes. All staring and waiting, waiting for her to move or speak.

Hinita gulped then slowly reached out. "1 + 1 2" she wrote carefully on the blackboard the teacher smiled encouragingly and Hinita took a deep breath "C, can anyone tell me what would happen if we added another one?"

"Me, me sensei!" Hands shot up from the 30 pre-scholars who were sat in the classroom. Hinita smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello there welcome to the Hokage tower, do you need any assistance?" Ino asked a grim looking man who entered he shook his head and walked away. Ino sighed she was bored. She was incredibly bored. The door opened and closed, Ino looked up into the eyes of a red haired man.

"Hello!" she said with a smile. The man seemed taken back but nodded at her and she continued "May I assist you in any way?" the cute way he was startled made her smile even more genuine

"I am looking for the guest rooms and then the Hokage's office" his voice was smooth and deep. Ino smiled even more when she realised he did actually want her help. "This way please!" She chirped as she walked to the bottom stairs. The man just stood there openly staring at her.

Ino noticed and blushed "Um…. have I something on my face sir?" she asked nervously

He shook his head "No, please continue"

They began to climb. "Have you been to Kahona before sir?" Ino asked intrigued by the man, who had kohl around his eyes, _as if he comes from somewhere where the sun shines and he needs to protect his eyes _she thought

"I have been once or twice" on the fourth floor both stopped to rest out of breath on benches that were put there for the soul purpose of saving guests from dying from the climb.

Ino gasped and noticed the man staring at her again "Sorry" she panted out "Geesh you'd think I never got any exercise the way I'm going on!" she leant back totally relaxed and totally breathless.

The stranger was taking deep breaths too but seemed to recover quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked awkwardly

"Oh I'm fine! I'll probably get used to the stairs!" she grinned sheepishly

The man looked at the stairs then at her "How far up is it?"

"Another 7 floors, but don't worry I can make it!" she said the jumped up as he started for the stairs "Sir! I…please let me accompany you…." He looked at her oddly so she gave her reasons "I, I can't just leave you – what if you got lost?" at that he smiled "Come on then…I'm going to cheat though."

Ino was coaxed closer and when she was within arms length he grabbed her arm "Er…what are you doing…. hey where did all this sand come from…wah?….argh!" The last words were said as Ino and the man were lifted up on sand and taken up the stairs. For the first 2 floors Ino held onto the mans arm staring, then she relaxed. "T, this is amazing," she said smiling at the man again

This seemed to fluster him a bit "You are enjoying it?"

"Yes! Oh sorry" she let go of his arm, which had white marks on it from where she had grabbed it. Kneeling down she placed a hand on the sand where it sifted as it climbed the stairs beneath them.

"What are you doing?" he asked in that deep voice of his, not sounding mad – just curious

"It's so smooth" she said grinning at him before standing "Sorry"

He didn't answer but instead looked away his lips tightening. Then the sand deposited both of them on the tenth floor. Ino stood and dusted off her knees.

"Do you know what room you are in sir?"

After showing the man to his room Ino took him two floors down to the Hokage's office before she left she bowed "I hope to see you again Sir"

Gaara frowned from his position facing the Hokage's door, he turned and saw the blond woman's face was honest and held out his hand "My name is Gaara" he said

Ino cocked her head, "I guessed…I haven't heard of anyone who uses so much sand"

Gaara got over his shock enough to notice Ino had placed her hand in his "I hope your stay is fun…. please ask if you need help. With one last bright smile she was gone running down the stairs…. but not in fear while Gaara watched her go _s, she isn't afraid of me?_


	3. not so good

The girls had decided to have a sleepover that night to talk about their new jobs and experiences. Hinita had offered her room and the three now sat drinking tea and taking.

"…And then he grabbed me but I round housed him! Ugh but he said he'd try again because he liked frisky women!" Sakura groaned while Hinita began a story about some kids from her class making her a poem. Ino smiled and told them about Gaara.

"THE Gaara?" Sakura gasped eyes wide in shock…."He didn't kill you?"

"Why would he kill me? He seemed shy…"

"It can't be the same Gaara…"

"Uh guys we should sleep I need to get up tomorrow…."

"Oh me too…night"

"Night"

With that all went to sleep

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET OFF ME" Sakura snapped finally as she felt a hand grope her again. She slammed the boy into the floor using one foot.

"Sakura-chan I apologise" the red nosed sensei came running

"Your apologies mean nothing! Because your students still have no idea how to treat a woman!" she yelled before stalking off.

"Man she's frisky" unknown to all a blond man stood in the shade watching this display; he smirked and silently made his way after the pink haired woman who stalked through the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee stretched and grinned at his sensei "Gai-Sensei!" he called realising his teacher was tired "Shall I go see if the water girl is nearby?"

"I didn't order water this week Lee" his sensei called back jumping into a tree

"Hai, but I'll see if she has any spare" with that he ran into the woods and along the path.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura took deep breaths, she needed to calm down. She sighed wishing she hadn't got so mad in the first place and stalked off, the weight of the water now felt uncomfortable. Bending down to take off the yoke and find out what was wrong she screamed when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Hey darling" a voice purred, "I was wondering when you'd bend over for me" Sakura shoved the guy off and away from her and realised it was the guy from before. She growled and punched him. Her hand however went through as the clone disappeared.

Off balance Sakura was thrown to the floor by a kick that hit her in the head.

She moaned groggily as she felt the belt taken off her and thrown to one side and she fought back as she felt her shirt being unzipped at that point she screamed. It earnt her a punch in the face.

"Don't make this difficult for the both of us Yeh?" the sickening voice purred.

"Let her go" another voice joined in now

"Hey, you'll have to wait your turn, you can have her after me" Thankfully the man had stopped touching her and Sakura groaned wondering who the new voice was.

"What you are doing and what you have done is shameful, a woman like Sakura should be loved and only have to give herself willingly. I would rather earn her trust than force her to do something she would rather do with a rotting pig carcass than with you Kega"

"You…bastard" 'Kega' obviously tried to hit the person who was saving her but the other man beat him and sent him running.

As soon as Kega's footsteps died away a shadow knelt beside Sakura.

"Sakura?" Lee frowned she wasn't responding, looking he grabbed a bottle from the ground and ripped away his sleeve. "Sakura please answer me!" he begged wiping her face.

"L, Lee?" Sakura opened her eyes, wincing as she realised one had been blackened and was swollen up

"Sakura!" the relief in his voice made her want to cry.

Lee was crying as he sat her up and cradled her against him. Sakura felt hot wet drops hitting the top of her hair "Lee…you saved me"

"I was almost too late" he held her even closer now and Sakura began to cry

"Lee…. I'm so sorry"

Lee frowned "W, what?" he looked down; Sakura was sobbing into his chest "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault"

"I…I" Sakura cried "I'm going to get fired…and…. and…. I wont be able to…. to buy you a Christmas present…and…. you wont know…. know how I feel!" Lee tried to make out what she was saying between the sobs but managed to pick up a few words.

"You wanted to buy me a present?" he asked shocked

"H…Hai…" she said hiccupping softly

"All this…. for me?"

"Hai!" the answer had an almost wail like quality and suddenly Sakura began sobbing again "Kama-sama you hate me don't you" She curled up in a ball shaking.

Lee was still stunned that Sakura could actually care about him, especially enough to do this. But when he saw her curled in a ball his lips stiffened and he wiped away his tears. Carefully he gathered Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura…. I do still like…love you, even more, every day,"

"I, I thought you hated me…. when that guy…. you looked so mad..."

Lee growled softly "that man will pay, the beating I gave him is not enough when he has violated you and scared you so badly" Without a second thought Lee strode towards the Hokage tower Sakura in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino smiled happily. The Hokage's normal secretary was ill so she had asked Ino to take care of the people coming in and out of her office. Ino was happy because she got to see people she knew and also because Gaara was in and out all day and every time they shared a smile.

Tsunade sigh with annoyance as Gaara made his excuses to go to the bathroom for the seventh time that morning.

_You'd think he had the runs or something _she thought to herself he was gone a few minutes when there was shouting outside and her door was flung open. In strode Lee and Sakura. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the face Lee was pulling and the fact he was carrying Sakura. She then scowled as Sakura was placed on the coach and she could see more of her.

"Hokage-sama…" Lee began

"Out!" was all the woman said rushing to her apprentice side,

"No" he replied shakily under her glare "I'll wait here" he backed away as far as he could. Tsunade growled again and began healing Sakura who was in the older woman's arms sobbing


	4. Kohl and fainting

Glad everyones enjoying this :-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara washed his face grimacing as some of the Kohl smudged. With years of expertise he wiped it all off and reapplied. Looking into the mirror he was satisfied with his appearance, suddenly he was struck at how different he looked to the blond ninja who was sat outside the Hokage's office.

_I wonder if she will smile at me again? _ He thought a hand on the door; he grinned a facial expression that would have caused his brother and sister to have a heart attack and made his way back to the Hokage's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. She wasn't smiling; she wasn't even at her desk but on a chair with her head in her hands. Ino was crying.

Gaara blinked and frowned _I will kill whoever made her cry…_ he blinked at the thought yes he'd killed before but only for personal reasons, never for someone else.

"Ino?" he sat beside her wincing that his tone came out so harsh he watched for her to flinch away from him. She didn't. Instead she flung her arms around him and began to sob.

"Um…I…. um…." Gaara began as the front of his shirt became wet. His sand was forming a half cocoon around him and Ino unsure of what to do…. so was Gaara. He settled for stroking her hair. Which was down from the ponytail it had been in. He revelled in the silken feel of it before focusing his mind on what had upset Ino.

"Ino…what's wrong?"

Ino shook her head and sat up wiping her eyes as she did so. "Someone…hurt my friend…. Sakura…." she said between muffled sobs

"The pink haired girl?" he asked puzzled, why would she cry over that?

"Lee told me. …Someone tried to rape her!" She shook her head "Why would anyone do such a horrible thing?"

Gaara frowned, rape? Even when he had been at his worse he had only ever killed, rape was something he couldn't even contemplate. He imagined what he would feel like if someone tried to hurt his sister in that way and found to his surprise he could feel anger and hurt.

"S...she will be okay Ino-chan…. and they will catch the man who hurt her" Hesitantly Gaara hugged Ino and she sobbed softly on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both looked up as Lee slid out of the office looking sad and dejected. He sat opposite Gaara and Ino.

"Is…she …okay" Ino finally managed.

"What do you think?" Lee snapped

Gaara's sand almost flew up to defend Ino as he felt her flinch against him. Lee saw her hurt look and his face softened "I'm sorry Ino-chan…. I just feel so guilty. She was only doing this so she could afford me a Christmas present"

"This wasn't your fault Lee-chan!" Ino exclaimed sitting up suddenly she grabbed Lee's hands making him look at her "Lee, this isn't your fault! It isn't anyone's fault except the guy who dared lay a finger upon Sakura!" Lee nodded miserably and looked out of the window after Ino released his hands. "I just feel like I should have noticed how she felt…. I've been neglecting our friendship with all the extra training…."

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Ino said "You know Hinita is doing the same thing?"

"What?" Lee frowned in confusion

"She's saving up to buy Naruto a present"

Lee frowned now "But Ino-chan who are you……?"

"Ino" The Hokage looked out from her office "Sakura wants you" Ino immediately jumped up and ran into her office giving Gaara's hand a brief squeeze as she did. Gaara stared at the doors after they closed tempted to slip the eye of sand in behind to watch her more.

Lee raised his eyebrows at the Kazhages expression. "Gaara-sama?" he asked

Gaara twitched and his sand swirled uncomfortably on the floor and he asked in a quiet embarrassed voice "What were you asking Ino-chan?"

"I was asking her who she was saving money for" Lee tried to read Gaara's facial expression but failed miserably

"Oh" Gaara sifted some sand through his fingers not meeting Lee's eyes, suddenly his black rimmed eyes flicked up to meet with Lee's inquisitive ones. "Is she, um, seeing someone?"

Lee's eyes widened and he gasped…. just before passing out.


	5. drivle?

Hey! are you enjoying this? yes? no? THEN TELL ME SO!!! chuckles hey that rhymes...ja ne!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was sat with Sakura in her arms; Sakura had stopped crying but was now shuddering uncontrollably. Tsunade sighed, "I will return shortly"

As she opened the door to her office Ino caught a glimpse of Gaara looking uncomfortable, and Lee lying flat out on the floor. Their eyes met for a moment before the door closed. _What is this? _ She mused stroking Sakura's hair the way he had stroked hers _why do I feel like I know him? Man I'm getting soppy in my old age_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

"Naruto!" Tsunade grabbed the boy as he passed by running.

"Ohio!" Naruto immediately hugged her

"I have a mission for you and Hinita" Tsunade said

"Hai?" Naruto blushed deep red "But Hinita is teaching Sensei"

"I know but you two are the only ones I can trust not to have heard somehow"

"Heard what?"

"Look it doesn't matter! Go get Hinita and go capture Kega Stanoli for questioning"

"Okayo" With that Tsunade released Naruto only to be enveloped in another hug before the boy ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a crowd of teachers around the door to the classroom Naruto had been told Hinita was teaching at. They were stood transfixed and when Naruto peeped between them he saw why. Hinita was doing a Shadow puppet show. The voices and puppets were amazing and Naruto almost fell into the story. He shook his head instead and swallowing walked into the room.

"Hinita-chan" He called

White-eyes peeked from behind the screen before the show stopped. There was a collective groan from the audience. Hinita stood "Hai Naruto-chan? I am in the middle of a lesson"

"The Hokage has asked us to attend a mission immediately"

"Us?" she was bright red, Naruto shifted embarrassed

"Hai Hinita-Chan"

She nodded and grabbed her jacket.

"Bye Sensei" the class called as she exited.

"Bye class!" she called back, only to have Naruto grab her hand as he jumped onto a roof

"What is this mission?" she asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade knelt beside Lee and held smelling salts beneath his nose. After a twitch he leapt up in the air coming on stance immediately.  
"Calm down" Tsunade sighed sitting down  
"Sakura" was all Lee said  
"She's still in there with Ino"

"What is going to happen to her attacker" Gaara asked in firm tones  
"He will be stripped of rank and thrown out of the village," Tsunade said rubbing her forehead.  
"I would crush him to death" came the casual reply  
The Hokage sighed, "He may one day redeem his honour, though depending on his conduct I may slice off one of his testicles"  
That comment caused even Gaara to flinch slightly.  
"Why are you still sat out here Gaara" Tsunade finally asked, "you could have returned to the comfort of your rooms"  
Gaara thought he saw Lee's lips twitch and turned to him. His look said don't-you-dare-say-one-word and Lee's lips straightened out. With that taken care of Gaara turned back to the Hokage "I am interested in seeing the justice system of Kahona" he said with a shrug.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow and the door to her office opened.  
"Lee-chan? Sakura wants you in here as well…if that's okay Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade nodded and Lee ran past Ino into the room.  
Tsunade didn't however in Lees rush miss the fact that Gaara and Ino were staring into one another's eyes for a good 5 minutes. Finally Ino blushed, smiled and closed the door.  
Tsunade almost died when she saw that Gaara was not only grinning like mad but also had a slight blush across his nose.  
"You know…" the look on his face was instantly replaced by calm logic as he noticed Tsunade looking at him "she is single, though if you hurt her there will be dire consequences"  
Gaara's eyes widened slightly and his lips twitched.


	6. Sleepy time

"Why are we capturing him again?"

"He's broken the law," Hinata answered. It had started raining and both of them were dripping wet.

"Gah the old woman could have chosen a better day…. there he is! Plan A" Naruto whispered. Hinata gulped and jumped down behind the blond ninja Kega.

He spun around and saw her, Hinata didn't like the look in his eye "Ohio Stanoli-san" she said. The boy stopped, and then disappeared. Hinata frowned but then found herself grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall nearby. Someone she guessed Kega grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. He leant in and kissed her.

_The hell? _Her mind shrieked Hinata growled and bit his tongue and lips and as he howled in anger she pressed the chakra points on his arms forcing him to drop her. No sooner was that done a small orange and yellow blur slammed into the taller blonde.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto panted slightly helping her to her feet. Kega was laid on the floor, out cold, even _unconscious _he still clutched his arm in agony. "Wow" Naruto gave her a foxy grin "Remind me not to kiss you when you don't want me to"

"I…I…. would want you to Naruto" Hinata said looking down as she grabbed some water from a bucket nearby and washed her face.

"Hoe?" Naruto looked at her in shock

Bravely Hinata repeated her sentence "I, I wouldn't do that to you for kissing me Naruto-chan…. because I would want you to kiss me"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "When this is over Hinata-chan…we could do something together?"

Hinata turned away from him and walked away causing the rain to sizzle on her face (yep –it was bright red) Naruto sighed then hefted the  
sleeping body of Kega onto his shoulder heading to the Hokage tower

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kega awoke in a world of pain. His right arm throbbed and worse of all, his groin hurt too. Looking down he realised his trousers had a little bloodstain on them. Stretching his hand knocked a scroll. He sat up head spinning and realised he was in a clearing with a tent and some bags. He opened the scroll.

"This is the sentence of one Kega Stanoli.

You have been declared outcast for your crimes of attempted rape and assault. Due to your conduct we have seen fit to remove your left testicle." Kega swore and checked "You may not return to Kahona

The council of Kahona"

"Well well" a voice sounded out amongst the trees as a huge woman entered the clearing, other equally large muscled women entered too, surrounding the blond man "What have we got here?"

"Looks like fun" another added

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away Gaara and Tsunade were running back to Kahona when they heard a scream. "Serves him right" Tsunade grinned "The amazons are gonna have fun with him!"

Gaara shook his head and carried on faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino yawned tiredly, and carried on sweeping the reception to the Hokage's office. Sakura had been borne away by Lee earlier and Hinata walked away with Naruto. Tsunade had asked her to sweep the room as Gaara had left some sand about.

With a sigh she swept the sand into a box she had folded earlier _he probably wants it back_ she said sitting down to rest. She lifted some sand and let it fun through her fingers _I wonder how he makes it so fine? _The sand felt warm and soon Ino was feeling drowsy there was no sign of Gaara as Ino's head gently hit the desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara shifted his gourd as he climbed to the first floor of the Hokage tower. It felt off as if some of his sand was missing. Gaara sighed, where could he have lost it? He suddenly remembered it swirling around a lot in the Hokage's reception.

The floor had been swept clean when he finally reached there "Damn" he muttered; now he would have to go through the garbage to find it and it wouldn't feel right for ages. Turning to climb back down the stairs he paused.

Moonlight was coming through the large windows of the room and highlighted by it was the silhouette of a sleeping woman.

"Ino-chan?" he whispered so quietly she wouldn't have woken. As he slipped nearer he noticed an origami box beside her and it contained his sand. A delighted gasp escaped him causing Ino to stir.  
"What?" she murmured  
"Ino" Gaara said more firmly this time calling the sand from the box into his gourd  
"Mm?" she asked again stirring and sitting up beginning to stretch. Her eyes suddenly snapped open mid stretch. "Where am I?"  
Gaara blinked his eyes away from her stretching form to answer her question "The Hokage's office."  
"Oh!" Ino rubbed her eye "Did you get your sand back? I must have fallen asleep waiting ouch!" she rubbed her eye again blinking rapidly  
"What's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly  
"I have something in my eye…. ach its sharp!"  
"One moment it might be some sand" Gaara leant closer to her and took Ino's face in his hand, opening her eye to see.  
"Ahh" she said softly as he called the sand grain out…absentmindedly he brushed away the tear that had been caused.  
"Thank. You" Ino whispered

Gaara moved away again _control yourself…you are the kazhage of the sand_  
Ino stood and grabbed her bag, she looked outside and then at Gaara, the moon was covered by clouds at that moment making Kahona look very dark and forbidding. Gaara heard Ino softly take a deep breath as she headed to the door.  
"Ino-chan" he said gulping "Would you like me to escourt you home?" he mentally slapped himself _she's a ninja for gods sake!_  
"Ano…thank you Gaara-sama, I don't want to walk home alone tonight, not with everything that's happened" and she took his arm gratefully and the pair made their way down the cold silent streets of Kahona.  
Part way Gaara noticed that Ino was shivering in her t-shirt and trousers. "Are you cold?" he asked  
"A bit... I didn't expect to be out at night so I didn't fetch a coat" Ino's breath came out as mist and Gaara watched fascinated.  
Ino felt something envelope her and realised she had been encase in a layer of sand which took a coat like shape "Gaara-sama?" she asked  
"I don't want you to be cold." He replied then looked at her faintly pleased, confused expression.  
"Thank you" Ino smiled and leant forward hugging Gaara there was silence as they walked a few more streets "This is my home, will you come in?"  
Gaara swallowed clearing his mind after the hug he had been thinking of. Ino appeared to live above or in a shop as both entered Gaara was amazed by the smells in the shop and stood transfixed.  
"Please sit down Gaara-sama; I will make you some coffee" Ino said closing the door causing a bell to tinkle in the back of the shop.  
Gaara still in a daze sat on a stool near the counter, the shop did smell wonderful but the shelves were empty the only flowered present being a hyacinth on the counter and a few other plants rather than cut flowers.  
Suddenly another smell permeated the air causing a welcome blend of coffee and floral scents.  
"Here" Ino handed him a green cup "I made it strong I'm afraid…it's a force of habit"  
Gaara sipped it "This is wonderful"  
Ino smiled in reply.

A while later Gaara was feeling sleepy and nodded over his coffee cup "Gaara-sama have you been up all night?" Ino asked worriedly  
"Yes…. usually I don't sleep at all…but…the flowers…. make me sleep…. all safe" was all Ino could make out  
"Well I, um have a camp bed in the back you could sleep in the storeroom?"  
Gaara nodded and as he stood snagged the hyacinth in his sand. He watched tiredly as Ino quickly set up a camp bed and then lay down on it. Placing the blue plant next to him on a shelf.  
"I'll be right back with the bedding" she said and left the room. Gaara was already asleep.  
He woke slightly when he felt his head raised and panicked "Shhh, calm down" a quiet soft voice said and he relaxed as his head was placed back, onto a soft pillow. He then felt himself covered with a blanket and a moment later a kiss was gently placed on his forehead. Then he knew no more.


	7. Breakfast and dinner?

Glad everyones enjoying this! please,please,please,please review! meanwhile thank you for the people who have reviewed :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stretched and then taking a deep breath picked up her yoke. As usual it was heavy but Sakura could handle it and began to walk to the training area.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called before she could take a step

"H, hai?" she said slowly turning around, she came face to face with Lee. He smiled at her and Sakura felt a weight lifting from her.

"Good morning Lee…Kun" she added and smiled when he blushed

"I have come to help you" Lee said with a shy smile

"Lee I can't accept your help…." Sakura was cut of by Lee marching out in front, with a sigh she followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And if I ever see you laying a hand on her person without her permission I will beat you further! Get it?" Lee glared at the pile of trainees in front of him "Hai…Lee-sama" they finally groaned

Sakura meanwhile leant against a wall beside the red nose sensei "I didn't realise you had such a powerful boyfriend Sakura-chan" he hiccupped

"He's…not…my boyfriend"

"Really? Why not?" He added with a frown

"He hasn't asked me," Sakura said a little sadly

"Ask him," the sensei said, taking a swig from his hipflask

Sakura shook her head unaware Lee had been stood behind them the whole time having given out the flasks to the knocked out students "I don't think I could…"

"Sakura…we're all done" Lee said leaning over the wall

"Thank you Lee-kun…. I should have helped more" Sakura said looking down, her head was forced up to meet a pair of very dark brown eyes by Lee putting his hand under her chin.

"You helped plenty! Sakura…would you care to have lunch with me?" Lee asked staring into her deep green eyes, they opened wide

"I, I'd like that very much Lee…"

"I shall escort you to your home where you can freshen up!" Lee said holding out his arm for her to take.

Sakura smiled and took it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stretched and twitched as he caught the smell of bacon and coffee amongst other breakfasty foods. He also could smell hyacinth strongly. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

He froze. _Where am I? _He was inside a small room lined with shelves; there was a skylight, which allowed light to pour in and a door in the corner. Gaara relaxed as he saw the hyacinth beside him on the shelf and he remembered the night before. He stood and put on his gourd before opening the door and following his nose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was stood in the kitchen cooking over a large stove; on the table was a selection of food. Cereal, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and Ino was cooking pancakes.

She jumped as she turned dropping the plate she held. He caught it with some of his sand.

"Gaara! You scared me!" she whined playfully

Gaara felt his face muscles tighten "I…I scared you?"

Ino laughed and tuned back to the stove turning it off "Well anyone would creeping up on me like that" she smiled at him and pointed to the table "Did I make enough?"

"For who? Are there more people coming?" Gaara felt his throat, that had loosened at her smile close up again _I cant take many people around, all looking…not when I've just woken, I don't sleep that often…_ he was started from his thoughts by Ino taking his hand "No for you silly" she sat him down at one side of the table then sat opposite "Lets eat!" she called and passed him some toast and coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Ino smiled as she watched Gaara sample all of the food on the table and eat it with great delight, she refilled his coffee cup.  
Gaara stopped eating and put down his fork then looked at her with an intensity that Ino found fascinating.  
She continued eating, while meeting his eyes.  
"How did you do it?"  
"Do what?" Ino paused sipping her coffee and frowned at him worried  
"Get around my sand shield to give me a pillow and blanket?"  
"It doesn't normally let someone approach when you are sleeping?"  
"No…"  
"I don't know Gaara-sama" she said  
"You know you've been calling me Gaara all morning"  
Ino blushed "Aie! Sorry…"  
"Don't worry…. I like you to call me Gaara"  
Ino suddenly looked at the clock; it read 8:45am she gasped and began to quickly clear plates whilst curling her hair up into a messy bun. Gaara sat stunned watching.  
"Why are you rushing?" he asked  
"We, you have a meeting with the Hokage at 9!"  
Gaara nodded and Ino finally stopped rushing long enough to grab her keys and put on her shoes. She also grabbed Gaara's hand and ran out of her house towards the Hokage tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara…you look well" Was the first thing Tsunade said to the young man as he entered her office at exactly 9am.

"I had a good nights sleep" he said innocently and settled down for talks.

Like the day before Gaara made excuses to leave the office 5 or 6 times. On the seventh Tsunade finally snapped "Gaara! Are you ill?"

Gaara stopped "Ill? No"

"The why must you visit the bathroom so many times?"

Gaara rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion and Tsunade got an idea of what was going on. "Its Ino isn't it"

"No" Gaara said tightly

"Your tone says all Gaara, listen do us both a favour and ask her out to dinner tonight, then sit down and finish this damn treaty with me so you can go early"

Gaara rolled his eyes and began to head to the door, he turned "I am going to the bathroom Tsunade-sama" he stated and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino smiled at him from where she was tidying up her desk, when he didn't move past she looked up again. "Are you all right…? Gaara?" She asked frowning

Gaara looked down on her "I wish to thank you for the meal you gave me this morning, would you join me for dinner?" he kicked himself for sounding so wooden

Ino looked own at the papers in her hands _She's going to refuse _he thought

"That is not necessary...to thank me for breakfast" Ino said

Gaara turned to walk back into the office but was stopped by her hand "However…Gaara I, I would like to join you for dinner"

Gaara nodded "I'll meet you at your shop at 8?"

"Hai" Ino said softly then to his shock leant forward and kissed his cheek before quickly returning to her desk.

When he entered the office he saw Tsunade sitting there with a smug smile "You know the flying swan does good food" she said

Gaara rolled his eyes.


	8. Lee and Sakura

Sakura looked in the mirror scrutinising her reflection, she gently applied some lip-gloss the only makeup she allowed herself now days. Smoothing the long white skirt and light pink top she wore she peeked out of her bedroom window. Lee wasn't there having run off to get changed. Sakura sighed and went downstairs.

In the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. She grimaced at her lip-gloss realising most of it was on the glass.

"Oh for heavens sake" Just as she was about to reapply a knock sounded on the door. Sakura looked at the gloss and sighed. Rubbing the remainder from her lips as she went to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" she answered and stopped.

"Sakura-chan you look lovely, I brought you a flower" Lee said with a bow

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

Lee frowned not sure how to interpret the glassy eyes way in which Sakura was watching him. Suddenly it dawned on him – Sakura may not like the outfit he was attired in!

Sakura was mentally slapping herself and trying to speak. Lee had changed from his green spandex suit into black trousers and a green shirt, his hair had also been messed up from his usual bowl cut, in honesty he didn't look like lee, except for the eyebrows.

"Um Sakura? Don't you like my clothes or something?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze ad accepted the flower, a daisy tucking it behind her ear "You look very handsome" she said quietly and locked her door.

"Ready?" he asked

"Sure where are we going?" Sakura looked at him questioningly

"Tanachis place" Lee answered

"Isn't that across town?" Sakura frowned

"Yes but it isn't too far if we shortcut across the roofs"

Sakura laughed "Lee I'm wearing a skirt!"

Lee looked at her confused so Sakura jumped slightly to show how it puffed out when she landed

"Unless of course showing my underwear to the whole of Kahona is the way to go…" she said teasingly

Lee flushed but then grinned as he got an idea "Um lee…what's that look…. lee what are you doing…. aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura yelled as lee picked her up bridal style and jumped up to the nearest roof.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked out from the school gates an hour after her students. She smiled glad it was Thursday, _the whole weekend to myself soon _suddenly an orange clad man jumped down beside her

"Ohio Hinata-chan!" Naruto said cheerily

"O,o,ohio N,Naruto-chan" Hinata said clutching her books tightly.

"I was wondering when you would come out of school," Naruto said, scuffing his toe in the dirt. They both stood in awkward silence for a few moments "Can I walk you home?" Naruto said looking up and meeting her eyes.

Hinata smiled "H,hai I'd like that" she said as calmly as she could

Naruto grinned and grabbed her books, tucking them into his backpack and walked beside her in silence

"So…. how's everything?" he finally asked

"I,it's good…the children seem to like me, a,and they learn well"

"I'm not surprised" Naruto smiled "I bet id learn lots if you were the teacher" he added almost as an external though. Hinata almost giggled when he snapped his mouth shut.

"T,this is m,my house Naruto-chan" Hinata said when they reached her gates

"Oh" Naruto said not making any movement to give Hinata her books back

"Naruto… I need those books back" Hinata silently patted herself on the back for not stuttering.

"Sorry" Naruto almost ripped his bag trying to get them out

"Here" Gentle hands took the bag from his grip and removed the fabric that blocked the zip, that done she removed her books and refastened the bag

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto's grateful smile filled Hinata with both happiness and concern _why does he act like no one has ever done that before? _"Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Hai?" Hinata took herself out of her thoughts

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"N, not as far as I know" Hinata said _please make me busy please make me busy _she inwardly prayed Naruto would ask her out

"Do you like ramen?"

"I've never tried it" Hinata replied frowning

Naruto went dead white and gripped her arm. "Never…tried…. ramen?" he gasped and then fell into a dead faint.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino stretched as she made her way down the stairs to the front of the Hokage office. Gaara and Tsunade had still been in talks when the five o'clock ring had sounded. Shaking her head Ino headed back to the shop. Smiling as she entered the smile turned to a sigh as she saw all the empty shelves. Rushing upstairs she quickly changed She turned to one corner of the shop with potted plants and gently smiled as she spotted her Bonsai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his life Gaara had done and seen many things. He had killed, been betrayed, had thwarted numerous assassination attempts and become the most powerful ninja in the village of sand.

"I need help," he muttered. With that said he went to the only person he could think of, well the second actually. His first choice had been Naruto but upon entering the guys house he had found a very flustered Hinata and a very dead to the world Naruto so had made a tactful retreat.

With a sigh he knocked on the door

"Hello?"

"Good evening…. I need your help"

Tsunade smiled evilly "You need help on preparing for your date?"

Gaara growled from where he was sat on a very comfortable couch in the Hokage's living room. "Its just dinner"

"Here" clothing flew out of nowhere

"What is this?" Gaara looked down at the black cloth

"Its called a suit, as you are going to a 'nice' restaurant you will be required to wear a smart clothing, Ino will be required to wear a dress or similar"

Gaara sighed and quickly changed into the suit, placing his robes in a corner. "Tsunade-sama why are you looking at me like that" Tsunade was indeed looking at him funnily "Gaara-sama there isn't an easy way to say this…. can you leave the gourd?" Gaara stiffened at this comment and his eyebrow twitched "Why"

"Well it isn't really polite to take weapons on a date, and the gourd is a little inconspicuous…."

"Oh" The gourd crumbled shedding sand everywhere

"Gaara!" Tsunade glared at him "I just finished cleaning…. well having this place cleaned but the same thing!"

"One second" sand crawled into the corner of Tsunade's living room where it formed into a neat box, however some stayed with Gaara creeping into his pockets and under his suit jacket.

"Gaara what time are you meeting Ino?" Tsunade asked looking at the clock

"8 why"

"Its quarter past"

Gaara swore and exited the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their **cough** date Sakura and Lee had spent the day together. They had taken a walk in the park, visited Lee's house where Sakura had met lee's mother.  
Now they walked down the quiet streets towards Sakura's apartment  
"I am so sorry" Lee said still right red  
Sakura laughed "Don't worry, I get stuff like that all the time"  
"I just never expected her to ask you for a foot massage" Lee looked to the heavens as if to seek deliverance from his mother.  
"Well I can see where you get your hyperness from" Sakura said with a smile "And I didn't mind giving her a foot massage that much"  
Lee smiled "I'm lucky you're such a great person"  
"Hey you're great too" Sakura sighed, "It just took me a stupidly long time to see that"  
They had reached Sakura's house while talking and Sakura turned around to say goodbye to lee.  
"Well I guess this is goodnight," she said not meeting his eyes  
Gentle hands cupped her face as Lee brought her head up to meet his, leaning forward he paused as if seeking permission.  
She fractionally nodded and leant forward herself. The kiss was unlike anything Sakura had ever felt before and as Lee let go she felt herself wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  
"Sakura" he said slightly breathless breathing in the scent of her hair "Will you be my girlfriend?" He felt her nod against him and a quiet, equally breathless "yes"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

by the way, if you dislike fluff in any form or fashion - i suggest you stop reading now :-)


	9. The flying swan

Hinata glanced at the clock then back at Naruto. The place he lived had horrified her at first. Not a thing was new here, the coach was broken, the mirror was falling off the wall, and even the paint was cracked. Yet even though everything was worn it was a clean place. After dragging Naruto here after he had collapsed Hinata had spent a few hours watching Naruto sleep…then an hour denying that she had watched Naruto sleep, and now she had decided to make some food.

Opening a cupboard she was astounded to find it was full of instant ramen. Another cupboard yielded the same. All the others were empty; the fridge contained two containers of milk and some fruit. Aside from that the only things in the kitchen were pans, chopsticks, spoons and an old battered electric kettle. With a puzzled sigh Hinata choose two instant ramen's and began to cook them filling the kettle from the bent sink.

When that was done she got out two sets of chopsticks and two spoons and re-entered the living room.

Carefully she put the ramen on the rickety table and debated on how to wake Naruto up. However as soon as he smell of the ramen drifted towards him Naruto's nose began to twitch and quiver

"Whasam…quipped….RAMEN" suddenly he sat bolt upright causing Hinata to squeal and step back falling over in the process.

Naruto rubbed his head and yawned frowning as he noticed the cooked Ramen on the table "Hello?" he called "who's there?"

"O,ohio Naruto-chan" Hinata called from her position on the floor

"Hinata!" Naruto cried rushing to help her up "Um, why are you here? Scratch that how did I get here?"

Hinata took a deep breath, which was hard for her seeing as Naruto was holding onto her hands "Y,you fainted so I ,b,brought you home" she finally stuttered

Naruto's eyes went wide "and you cooked too?"

"W, well it wasn't really cooking," she added still being held by Naruto

"You're wonderful" Naruto said sobbing "No ones ever brought me home when I've fainted except for Iruka sensei and kakashi and no ones ever cooked for meeeee" He enveloped her in a hug.

"Ano…Naruto its okay….our Ramen will get cold….and you wanted me to try it" Hinata forced out almost fainting.

Naruto immediately backed up and bowing held out his hand "May I escort you to your seat madam?" he asked politely

Hinata couldn't help but smile and with a bow took his hand "Of course you may good sir" she met his eyes as he sat her beside him on the couch.

"Lets eat!" he cried tucking into his Ramen

Cautiously she tried a little, then a little more _hey…this isn't bad _she thought with a smile and proceeded to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara reached Ino's shop at exactly 8:30pm. He slid to a stop in front of the large window and bent down to catch his breath. He looked into the shop as he did this. Ino was sat at the counter in a long coat, her hair which was down fanned around her face as she bent over a small bonsai snipping little buds from it expertly.

"Ohio Ino-chan" Gaara said as he entered the shop, immediately he was assaulted by the smell of flowers.

Ino looked up eyes distant, for a moment Gaara thought she was angry at him but then a smile flooded her face "Ohio Gaara…sorry I space out when I'm working on my bonsai…you weren't waiting long were you?"

Gaara shook his head "its me that's late, I was speaking to Tsunade-sama"

"No worries" Ino stood up rolling her head on her shoulders causing some tiny earrings to sparkle. "You look good" she remarked after getting a full look of him

"Thank you…. your hair looks nice" Gaara shifted unsure how to take the compliment or how to give one. Ino ushered him out and locked the door behind them.

"Where are you thinking of eating?" she asked as the walked down the road

Gaara shrugged "The flying swan"

Ino stopped "the flying swan? Are you sure?" she looked at him with concern

"Yes. That's where I booked a table"

She shook her head "I'm glad I dressed up"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flying swan it turned out was an extremely posh place. (To put it lightly)

"Do you have a booking" the tall woman sniffed at the pair as if debating throwing them out of the restaurant

"Yes" Gaara said snidely glaring at the woman through kohl-rimmed eyes, the stuck up woman was making him mad.

The hostess sniffed again causing the bow at the back of her kimono to quiver in outrage. "Young man…. that tone is not acceptable"

"Neither is you being so stuck up" Gaara began before feeling a calming hand on his back

"Its okay Gaara" Ino said "We can go somewhere else now we know that young ninjas and foreign dignitaries and their business aren't appreciated here and we'll make sure all our friends know that" Ino bowed to the woman

The woman had gone pale at his name and she was visibly shaking. "Ano…your table is at the back. Gaara-sama!" she bowed deeply "If you and your guest would follow the waiter" The woman flinched away as the pair passed them, the waiter almost ran

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were seated Ino removed her coat, revealing a simple cream dress almost Greek in appearance. Although form fitting it allowed movement and its long filmy sleeves could accommodate one or two small knives.

Gaara allowed himself a moment to stare. "You look beautiful" he whispered not realising the words had left his mouth until he saw her blush. He grinned sheepishly and held out her chair.

"Thank you, Gaara" she said with a smile as he sat.

Ino glanced around casually "Gaara?" she asked noticing that no one came to take their orders even though the restaurant was fairly empty from her view.

"Hai?" Gaara too had noticed and was silently praying for her not to notice.

"I wonder where all the waiting staff went?"

"Sometimes places can be reluctant to serve me" Gaara managed to force out.

Ino frowned looking behind him, where she had caught view of some waiting staff lounging next to the bar. Her lips tightened into a firm line and she placed her napkin onto the table.

"Gaara would you excuse me a moment?"

Gaara raised his eyebrow "Um yes…Ino you aren't going to…" but she had already left.

Gaara formed a small eye of sand to follow her; he suspected she wasn't going to 'powder her nose'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino stalked up to the bar her posture radiating annoyance. "You" she pointed at a random waiter.

He raised his eyebrow "Yes…. Miss?" he drawled lingering over her form

Ino didn't even blush "Would you please take my and my hosts order?" she said sweetly

"Hai! Of course, where are you sat?" he leant forward eager to please

"Over there" Ino pointed and the mans face went white.

"But, but the Kazhage (right spelling? oh well) of the sand is over there!" he gasped

Another waiter came over "Miss you'd be better escaping there's a fire exit there…. we wont tell him where you have gone"

The barman joined in now "He's a killer! Don't worry if he bothers you again we'll tell the Hokage!" they crowded Ino telling her things about Gaara.

The man himself sat in the booth watching this from a bird's eye view. He sagged noting Ino said nothing _she doesn't like me at all…she thinks I'm a monster, she'll run out in a moment…._

Ino held up her hand as one of the taller waiters was recounting a gory description of the demise of Gaara's victims. Silence fell.

"Gaara-sama is my friend, he is also my host and I came to dinner of my own free will" she slammed her foot into the ground leaving a dent "You do not know what you are talking about, you act as if you know him when you actually know nothing! Yes he has killed, but that is something that happened when he wasn't well and you cannot always control yourself in situations. I will not stand for this level of rudeness…no negligence in what is meant to be one of Kahona's finest establishments! It is NOT TOLERATED to treat honoured guests as outcasts! It is not ACCEPTABLE to refuse to serve a customer because 'ohhhh you think he's big and scary' and I will NOT put up with this kind of behaviour"

"What do you plan on doing about it miss" the first waiter drawled mockingly

He was slammed into a wall by Ino's hand she smiled sweetly "Well I can either beat the crap out of each of you until you decide you want to serve us and report to your manager, or you can spend five minutes taking our order, then delivering our order and leave us alone"

"Jesus what does he see in you?" the barman asked

Ino stiffened but didn't reply to him "One of you better come now" she said glaring around the room. A woman stood, with long dark hair bowed and followed Ino back to the stall. They placed their orders quietly and the woman meekly ran off to place it.

Gaara studied Ino, she looked downcast and slightly tired _She defended you and didn't care what they said…yet she couldn't defend herself _He looked at her and noticed she was folding the napkin into a swan.

"I see you as a light colour in shades of black" he said. Ino looked up startled "I see gentleness and fierceness. You protect me and help me with no thought of return" Ino opened her mouth but Gaara continued, "I only just met you but you fascinate me…and I love your smell and being able to sleep because of you" He had begun to fiddle with his napkin at one point and now he held it between two hands and it threatened to tear. Ino gently reached across the table and eased it from his fingers replacing it with her own.

"Why did you tell me that Gaara?" she asked softly

"You defended me, but couldn't answer the question the barman asked you…. I felt you should know"

Ino squeezed his hands before releasing them when the waitress came back smiling.

She bowed as she placed the food on the table "Please don't mind them" she said "I do not care who you are sir, Miss as long as you do not destroy my restaurant or harm my staff…staff who obviously need either more training or to find another job" She pushed some of her long black hair behind one ear "please, this meal is on the house I hope you enjoy" with another bow she left.

"That's the owner of this place?" Gaara asked

Ino smiled at him "Just goes to show…. outer appearances aren't everything" He caught her eye trying to sense another meaning behind her words. However Ino picked up her chopsticks and bowed to Gaara across the table and began to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so you like? you dislike?


	10. Hinata, sand bed

Hinata was dozing on the sofa when there was a quiet knock on the door of Naruto's apartment. Glancing at the sleeping woman to check she hadn't been woken Naruto made his way silently to the door.

"Hello?" he asked opening the door "Neji?" he said in surprise as the tall white eyed man entered

"Have you seen Hinata…." Neji stated only to be cut off by Naruto placing his hand over Neji's mouth

"Sh! She's asleep on the couch" he whispered fiercely

"What the hell is she doing on your couch?" Neji growled

"She fell asleep there"

Neji looked to the heavens "What was she doing here in the first place!" he poked Naruto in the chest

With a quiet growl Naruto grabbed his finger "Hinata brought me back home when I fainted and was staying to make sure I was recovered when she fell asleep on my couch…. happy now?"

"No…her father is going mad, its one in the morning!"

Naruto rubbed his head "I didn't realise it was so late" he said

"What don't you know what a clock is?" Neji said snidely bending over Hinata to wake her up.

"He doesn't own one Neji-san" Hinata said opening her eyes and sitting up "I should be going…thank you for the meal Naruto-san" she smiled at him when Neji wasn't looking

"Thank you for bringing me home" Naruto smiled as the door closed.

As they walked down the stairs Neji sighed "Hinata what are we going to tell your father? He won't like the truth"

"Ano…. I'll tell him I was meditating at the Hokage monument…if you'll go along with it" she looked down at her feet

"Hinata…. why Naruto, out of all the suitable men in the village you had to choose the unsuitable one" Neji closed his eyes at the foolishness of his cousin.

"Because I love him" was all she could say glancing back at the apartment she had just left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on a different street Ino and Gaara were walking back to Ino's shop.

"So where did you get a suit from?" she asked looking him up and down again

Gaara smiled "Tsunade-sama saw fit to assist me with preparing for our date"

"Oh so this is a date?" she asked teasingly

"It is if you want it to be…" Ino was rummaging in her pockets when he said this, but she looked up and flashed him a stunning smile. As she removed her key Gaara began to walk away

"Gaara?" she called gently he turned back "Its not late, you can come in if you like" She blushed red realising what she had just insinuated and busied herself unlocking the door. There was hot breath on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'll be back in a little while…. I'm not accustomed to these clothes…I want my own back"

Ino turned slightly pressing her cheek against his "Okay" she whispered and he was gone walking quickly down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino smiled as she quickly made herself a cup of strong coffee and changed back into her normal clothes. Looking at her watch she turned on the lights in the shop window before sitting down to work on another Bonsai.

She heard the shop bell ring at one point but didn't move, she was fully engrossed in her work. It was only the smell of fresh coffee so out of place after she had been working so long that finally snapped her from her plant-induced trance.

"Hmm?" she asked stretching "oh!" she eeped coming face to face with Gaara

"Hey" he greeted her

"Hey yourself" she replied chirpily before catching a glance of the clock. "One am?" she questioned, "Gaara you must have been waiting ages!"

"Yes…. but I like to watch you work" he smiled at her

"A, ano Gaara that's sweet of you, but I'm such a bad host!" she looked dejected and Gaara hugged her softly "No, you're not…I have learnt a lot about Bonsai whilst you were sat here"

"Eh? How?"

"You mutter as you work" he grinned now

"What? Oh." she noticed his grin "fool you are teasing me! Grrr I'm gonna get you!"

She stood and began to stalk towards him. Gaara just stood there, to his surprise however his sand did not come up to protect him as she closed in for the kill, and began to tickle his sides mercilessly

"Argh!" he cried laughing unused to being tickled he fell and Ino tried to stop him but it resulted in both of them ending up on the floor together. "St, stop!" he laughed out as she continued.

Ino did raising her hands dramatically "not until you say the magic word!"

Gaara captured her hands and gently, not taking his eyes from hers kissed them in the palm "Please?"

Ino smiled at him and gently kissed his hand then clamoured to her feet. She walked to the doorway where she paused. Turning she beckoned him. "Come on!"

When Gaara reached the door she had disappeared, however noticing the back door to the shop was open he exited.

Like the shop the first thing that hit him was the smell. Lavender, peppermint, apple and cherry blossom all mingling with the sharper scent of water. After years of living in a desert Gaara's nose was attuned to water. He heard someone take a deep breath nearby and turned to see Ino stood in the middle of the dew-wet grass with her arms outstretched seeming to embrace the garden and the moonlight.

She opened her eyes when he approached and put her arms around his neck "Do you like my garden?" she asked quietly

"Its beautiful…. so unlike home" he answered wrapping her in his arms.

"Tell me about your home" Ino asked quietly slowly sitting down bringing him with her. When she was resting on his shoulder Gaara began to tell her about his home.

"…. And when you get a clear night like this the sand sings."

"It sings?" there was a note of question in her voice and she turned to him curiously "how?"

"When you get a large Sand dune, other sand will slide down it and the sand grains rubbing against one another cause notes"

"That's amazing," she said snuggling down again "I almost wish I could hear it"

Gaara suddenly brought one hand out in front of him building a small dune of sand.

"Gaara?" Ino said sleepily

"Shhh" he replied concentrating.

A pure, quiet note rang out and Ino released an equally quiet gasp. "Gaara that's amazing…"

"Yes" He lay back onto the grass with her in his arms and both fell asleep to the sound of sand music.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

apparently in thedesert sand does actually 'sing'!


	11. leaving me

That morning Sakura almost skipped to work. However that soon stopped when she noticed Lee wasn't at the water collection point. _Perhaps he's running late? _ She thought filling the bottles and buckets.

"Sakura" a female voice called

Spinning around Sakura came face to face with a short, large eyed woman; she had long straight black hair that dangled loosely down her yellow clad back.

"O, ohio Rock-sama!" Sakura said with a bow

"Ohio" she greeted back with a smile "My son sends his apologies but he has been called out on a mission and cannot escort you this morning"

"Oh" Sakura felt slightly dejected

"Sakura, don't look so down…. you know he would run around the village 700 times or something like that rather than have his girlfriend look sad" the last part was said with a wink at Sakura's gasp

"I, I"

Lees mother waved her hand "he came in late last night and I interrogated him with motherliness and cookies"

"Oh" Sakura replied strapping on her belt and taking up the yoke "Um…. how do you feel about that" she asked not looking at the woman.

Telia Rock glanced sideways at the young pink haired woman beside her, "How do I feel? Is not really any of my business but I believe he loves you…. and has done for some time" There was a pause in conversation as they reached the fields and began to distribute the flasks. Some of the groups who hadn't met Lee the day before tried to molest Sakura but soon ran off in shame as Telia gave her "Your mothers would be ashamed!" speech.

After the last flask was given out Sakura collapsed into a nearby boulder easing the yoke from her shoulder as Telia sat beside her.

"You know…" she began catching Sakura's attention "Lee gives good massages," she said

Sakura raised her eyebrow and continued rubbing her shoulders

"Its okay many a time I've tried to persuade him to give up being a ninja and become a masseuse, come on" She hauled Sakura to her feet and lightly picked up the yoke "Come grab some dinner and talk to me for a bit more"

It was all Sakura could do to catch up with the bizarrely fast woman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning had been very interesting for Gaara. For one thing he had woken up in bed with Ino. Well technically. While they were asleep his sand had decided to make a cocoon type bed and had included Ino into that arrangement. It had been the sun that had woken him and quietly he commanded the sand to shield Ino's face so she didn't wake up. _Judging by the position of the sun its still early _he thought as he carefully removed himself from the 'bed' Looking around he could see a lot more of the garden then the night before. It seemed to be broken into areas each arranged in a pleasing way, the plants forming an array of colour. There were also food sections, looking at the food Gaara realised he was hungry. Ino was still asleep though _I should let her sleep _Gaara grinned as he got an idea and quickly moved to the kitchen.

Ino rolled over and stretched _mmm _she thought snuggling down _this bed is so comfy _that thought made her stiffen suddenly _bed? When did I go to bed?_ She opened one eyelid and yelped when sunlight blinded her, moments later she opened her eyes to find it was dark. Looking around she realised she was encased in something but as she reached out to touch it the material shivered and formed a hole for her to climb out of.

"Sand?" she asked out loud watching as the cocoon imploded and formed a pile of sand.

"You know it does seem to have taken a liking to you" Gaara appeared with some slightly burnt looking toast on plates

"Really?" Ino asked taking one of the plates and heroically biting one of the toast slices

"Its not the only one" Gaara said seriously "but…. Ino I, I cant stay" he looked to her face to read the play of emotions there.

Confusion, followed by realisation was suddenly interrupted by acceptance "I understand"

"Do you?" Gaara had been dreading talking to her about this

Ino smiled weakly "Hai…. after all your people need you…. and you cant stay here all the time…"she laughed something between a sob and a laugh

Gaara couldn't take it anymore and running over to where she stood held her as tightly as he dared. "Why" she sobbed, "I've only known you a week and this hurts so much!"

He didn't respond only to kiss her neck "Ino" he replied he felt like crying now "I know this is sudden, but I was trying to put it off…. I leave in a few hours after a last meeting with the Hokage"

Ino nodded in to his chest. "We…we best get ready to go to the tower," she said before detaching herself from him and walking away into the house.

Gaara sighed deeply rubbing his head and biting into a slice of toast, he grimaced as his teeth got stuck. He glared at the pile of sand in the centre of the garden before dunking his head in the fountain. That done he waited for Ino at the shop door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked to the tower in silence and when they reached the offices Ino showed him in without a word or a smile. Gaara felt hurt.

Tsunade greeted him with a big smile "so, how'd it go?" She had noticed that the clothes he had borrowed were folded neatly on a chair that morning "Gaara?"

He sat down heavily "it went well…then I told her I'm leaving"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow

"I wish I hadn't I should have just left and not told her"

"Gaara" Tsunade smiled kindly "She would have never forgiven you…. now don't worry everything will be sorted eventually, now about our trade agreement…."

At noon the meeting was over and Gaara was to leave for home.

"Goodbye Gaara-sama I look forward to seeing you again" Tsunade bowed as she showed him out

"Yes…goodbye" Gaara left. Looking towards Ino's desk he was shocked to find she wasn't there, it was deserted. Placing his hand on the desk Gaara's heart felt like lead. Something white flapped in the breeze from the window, he snapped at it to find it was a sheet of paper.

"Gaara please come to the shop after your meeting.

Ino x"


	12. Destroy the Hidden village of Sand

man im ill :-( also this story is getting way out of control, it's currently 41 pages long on word, and im nowhere near finished! let me know what you think!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino bit her nail nervously as she looked out of the window. _Will he come? _She wondered the doorbell tinkled as he entered. She smiled "You came"

"Of course" he came forward as if to embrace her but Ino skipped back "Stay there" she ordered then ran into the back of the shop.

Gaara froze he felt hurt and angry, _why is she being like this? Does she hate me now?_

His thoughts, and the small hurricane of sand building around him were broken by Ino re-entering with the hyacinth that he had seen on the first night. It now sported a ribbon around the pot.

She held it out and Gaara stared not understanding

"Ino…what?"

"It's a present…. for you to remember me by" she shoved it into his hands. "Please take it"

"Ino…I…" she looked as if she might cry again, looking at her feet like that. Gaara just couldn't think of what to say so without a word he put the pot down and grabbing Ino he kissed her.

After a moment he realised Ino was kissing him back.

The door suddenly crashed open "Ino, I need your…" Naruto froze as he witnessed Gaara…. making out. …with Ino "help?"

Still pressed against her Gaara growled in his throat as he heard Naruto's voice however Ino ran her fingers across the side of his neck before backing away and taking deep breath. Ignoring Naruto, who still stood dumbstruck in the doorway Gaara hugged her and whispered "Ill be back" grabbed his present and left.

Ino watched him run down the street before collapsing on Naruto and sobbing her heart out.

"Ano…I only wanted some flowers" he stuttered causing Ino to sob harder

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Well that's how we found out he was a master of the drunken fist!" Sakura and Telia were laughing so hard that they were finding it hard to breathe.

"Okay your turn!" Telia gasped pointing at Sakura

"I don't really have any funny stories," she said

Telia scratched her hear "Why don't you tell me how you met lee?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows and then began to tell her."…And that's when I realised I did actually care about him and he then asked me out" Three hours later Sakura wiped her eyes tiredly

Telia was awestruck "wow"

"Yeh I know I was an idiot" Sakura shook her head

"I never realised Lee could be so…forceful about anything other than training"

Sakura laughed at the joke and just then lee stumbled in.

Sakura's laugh died in her throat and she choked at the sight of him. Lees clothing was ragged and torn, blood stained most of it and one arm hung limply by one side. He smiled through a bleeding lip and black eye "Ohio" he said before falling forward face down.

Sakura was on her knees beside him before her brain had engaged and began to heal him. She used a lot of chakra before he was fully healed. Telia watched from the background as her son gained health as Sakura lost it. Finally Sakura's eyes rolled up showing the whites and she collapsed beside Lee. The young man chose that moment to wake up grabbing his arm.

"Lee are you alright?" Telia asked him checking Sakura's pulse

"Yes…Sakura!" he yelped noticing the pink haired woman out cold beside him "What happened?"

Telia rolled her eyes "She'll be fine, she just used a lot of chakra healing you"

Lee wasn't listening but holding Sakura in his lap and running his fingers through her hair. "Lee stop that and put her in a bed upstairs"

"But mother where will you sleep" he asked frowning as he picked Sakura up

Telia waited until he was just on the first step before retorting "Humph! I didn't say put her in my bed!" Lee's ears turned red as he kept climbing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata!" a voice called moments before Naruto's head appeared in front of her he swung down from a branch holding it with his legs.

Hinata jumped backwards "Ohio Naruto!" she gasped

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

"W, what do you want Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked picking up her fallen books.

She was stopped when a fist full of Lavender was held in front of her

"These are for you" Naruto said "To kinda say thanks for yesterday and if you want to come over for dinner again sometime"

Hinata gingerly took the small bunch of purple flowers and placed them in her pocket "Thank you Naruto, I'd like that…" he looked worried, from what she could tell from his up side down face "What's wrong?"

He grimaced "Ino seems pretty upset…. tell me if I'm wrong but you two are friends aren't you maybe you could go see her?"

She blinked "I will! She must be really upset" She began to run away.

Naruto stretched up about to go back to his sitting position on the branch when a hand stopped him. Red-faced Hinata kissed him on the cheek. "Ariguto"

As she ran down the road again she didn't see an almost purple-faced Naruto fall out of said tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino?" Hinata walked into the store and turned on the lights. She placed her books on the counter along with her flowers and crept upstairs. Ino wasn't in the kitchen or living room. Hearing sniffles from the master bedroom Hinata knocked and opened the door.

"Ino-chan?" she gently called walking to the huddled shape in the centre of the bed.

"Go 'way" a muffled voice said

Hinata jumped onto the bed (it was huge) and made her way across. Carefully she brought out a chocolate bar from her back pocket. Feeling Ino's eyes zoom in on her Hinata knew she had the other girls attention.

"If you come out of your cocoon I might give this to you" she suggested

Ino sighed and carefully Lowered the covers. Hinata gasped, "Ino you look awful!" she exclaimed as without argument she handed Ino the chocolate

"Gee thanks!"

"Come on, lets go wash your face" Hinata pulled Ino into the bathroom and bathed her sore and puffy eyes.

"Thank you Hini" Ino sighed collapsing back onto the bed after they returned.

Hinata fell down beside her "So…Gaara…. did what?"

Ino ran her hand down her face "he had to go home"

"Ouch"

"I know…. don't worry I'm fine really…I just feel a little lonely without him, and I know and accept the sand village comes first" Ino admitted sadly

"At least you know if it wasn't for that he'd stay with you"

"I know…and that is why I must destroy the village of the hidden sand, so none may stand between us MWAHAHAHAHAHA" Ino cackled evilly

"…" Hinata looked at her in horror

Ino cocked her head to one side and watched as Hinata slowly collapsed backwards. "Hinata…" Ino poked the prone girl "…Hinata? Geez snap out of it! Hinata! I was only kidding!"


	13. why do you hate me?

ugh, i hate being ill!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned as she stirred. She had a very large and painful headache and moving didn't help it. "Ugh" she muttered

"Sakura?" a worried voice whispered

Sakura grimaced as even that quiet voice hurt her head

"Ohio" she whispered

"What's wrong?" the voice murmured

Sakura rubbed her forehead opening her eyes to find lee looking at her worriedly "lee you're alright" she said happily reaching a hand out to him.

"Yep!" he exclaimed making her wince

"Please…. Lee-kun…not so loud" a gentle hand rubbed the front of her head moving until it was directly over the source of pain, there it pressed making Sakura take a sharp breath before exhaling slowly her headache gone.

"That was amazing," she said sitting up. Lee was knelt beside her in a small very green room. She held his hand in one of hers "I was so worried…. when you came in all torn and bleeding…" a tear escaped the corner of her eye

"Shhh" He leant forward "I'm okay"

Sakura nodded sleepy now the headache had gone, lee stood and released her hand only to have it grabbed again.

"Stay?" she asked quietly not meeting his eyes.

With his free hand Lee scratched his ear "only for you" he replied climbing into the bed and settling down with her in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara had reached home around 7 days ago and he now walked down the street in the evening; his sand whipped around him aggressively. The group of guards and council members who had come out to find him stepped back apprehensively. "Kazhage-sama…"one began and stopped as he met Gaara's eyes. Without warning however Gaara felt a hand on his back, calming him. he whipped around only to meet emptiness. With a sigh he did drop his sand cyclone and bowed to the council members.

One spoke "Your sister is in the office she awaits your return" With a stiff nod Gaara walked to his own office.

Temari smiled at him as he walked through the door; with a sigh Gaara dropped his eyes to the trade agreement onto the desk.

She grinned, "The agreement is fantastic! This means we'll be able to afford to tap the underwater reservoir…" she paused as Gaara looked at the other item he brought home with him on the desk.

"What is that?" Temari had been wondering all week and reached out to touch it

"Touch it and I will kill you" Gaara warned Temari snatched her hand back _he hasn't used that threat for a while_ she thought noticing the way he stared at the plant.

"Gaara you've been off recently is there something the matter," she asked breaking his thoughts

Gaara suddenly stared at Temari with an intensity she found disturbing, looking her up and down he spoke "Temari…. you're female" He looked up and down as if to double check "What…what would be a nice gift to give to a woman to show you cared for her"

Temari stared

And stared

And stared

"Temari" Gaara frowned

She suddenly collapsed into a twitching heap causing Gaara to blink.

"Dude!" Gaara's brother Kankuro entered now "You have got to tell me how you did that!"

A few minutes later there were two siblings on the floor though Gaara's brother had just collapsed outright with no spasaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this right" Temari said "You not only met a nice girl…. but she actually went on a date with you?"

"Amongst other things" Gaara said absentmindedly thinking of the times Ino had cooked for him and defended him

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed while his brother held out his hand for a high five "Dude!"

"What?" Gaara raised his eyebrows at the look his siblings were giving him

"You don't talk about things like that!" Temari said looking stricken while Kankuro mouthed 'not in front of her we don't' Gaara blinked and replayed the conversation quickly in his head he suddenly growled and his brother was slammed into the wall held there by sand.

"She is a wonderful woman I have not tarnished her 'honour' in any way shape or form, what I meant is that she is a very caring person and she cooked for me a few times!" Gaara snarled at the openly dubious look on his brother's face, which was quickly turned to pale white fear

"Gaara!" Temari said quickly "He didn't mean it, we just misunderstood"

Gaara took a deep breath and sat down, there was a thud as their brother fell off the wall.

"So what should I give her?"

"Well jewellery, clothes and chocolate are typical…" Temari began but Gaara was shaking his head "She has all the jewellery she wants same for clothes…as for chocolate? It would melt before getting there"

"What about flowers?" a voice spoke up from the floor ridden brother

"Good grief!" Temari said "he said something sensible!"

"That's great!" Gaara smiled but then frowned "She lives near a flower shop though…."

"What about a plant native to the desert? You'll have to write her a note though and arrange to get it delivered"

Gaara looked away embarrassed inwardly groaning _Gods when can I go back?_ "What kind of plant should I send?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata left Ino's shop latching the door behind her. Ino had had random crying fits followed by serenity but Hinata suspected anything would drive her friend over the edge. Hinata paused at the bottom stairs of Naruto's apartment block, the lights in his room were on but she was unsure as to disturb him or not.

_He'll want to know how Ino is _she reasoned with herself as she found Naruto's front door in front of her nose. She quietly knocked and then almost ran to the top of the stairs.

"Hinata?" Naruto called quietly halting her in her tracks. "Come on in" With no other option she slowly turned and entered his apartment.

"Would you like something to eat?" he yelled from the kitchen "I have 12 different flavours of instant raaaaameeeen"

"I'll have whatever you're having" she called back sitting down. Naruto reappeared "Waiting for the kettle to boil" he explained sitting opposite her.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably, Naruto was staring at her "Ano…. why the staring?" she asked

Naruto blinked but didn't stop "I'm trying to work you out! I'm trying to work out why you're scared of me even thought you don't know about…. ugh never mind Hinata why do you hate me but treat me so nice?"

She sat there doing a goldfish impression that could win prizes then, I'm afraid ladies and gents Hinata snapped. "N, Naruto!" she yelled "I DON'T HATE YOU MORON!"

She stood and walked up to him "I have liked you since I met you and the only reason we never spoke was because I liked you so much I could barely speak when you were in the same room!" she panted as Naruto sat there looking at her in amazement finally he stood.

"You don't hate me," he said cautiously as if giving her chance to change her mind

"NO" she said with emphasis

Naruto scratched his ear "Do you want to go to the festival with me?"

Hinata smiled taken aback by the sudden change in topic "I'd like that…"

"Yeh I look forward to it…" Naruto replied, whistling interrupted him and he moved into the kitchen to finish making the ramen.

Hinata sank down onto an armchair where she promptly passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had woken up a little after midnight. Carefully climbing out of Lee's bed she paused. _He looks so sweet when he's sleeping _she moved some hair behind his ear.

"Sakura?" he murmured groggily opening his eyes

"Hush" she put her finger to his lips "I need to go home"

He made a disgruntled noise and Sakura kissed him on the nose before slipping out of the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! hehe don't ask just general yay! im still having fun writting this, currently about 12/15 chaps in front and still going...tell me am I updating enough? too much? Am i not giving you enough time to review? sings talk to meeeeee whohohohoooooo talke to meeeeeee x


	14. Prezzies!

Lets skip forward a few months ne?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sighed, Christmas was a month away now and she had earnt a nice amount of money from her extra job plus selling a few valuable bonsai. The shop bell ringing brought her attention to the tall man who entered.

"I am looking for the owner of this shop," he stated

"That's me"

"Good afternoon Ino-san" he bowed and Ino noticed he wore the symbol of a ninja of the sand "I have brought a package for you"

"Um…thank you…. who is it from?"

"I have no idea" the ninja grinned "I'm just taking as many Missions as possible…. Christmas you know, though why this was a class I don't know"

Ino passed him a glass of water, which he gulped down, Ino refilled it. "A class for a package?"

"Yes no one would take it fearing it had something dangerous in it!" he waved as he moved to leave

"Wait!" Ino called struck with an idea

"Hai?" he bowed politely

"W, would you be willing to take something back to the sand village with you?"

He paused "I…I…" he scratched his ear

Ino smiled "I would of course pay you for the extra effort,"

"Well…. it is on the way" he said with a grin

Reaching for a small package she handed him it, then a beautiful Bonsai tree (think miniature maple) its leaves a rusty red colour. "Please take extra care with it" Ino begged handing him some money.

"Yes Ma'am" He looked at it with awe "Who is it for?"

"Your Kazekage" she said frowning when he turned slightly white "What's wrong?"

"Gaara-sama has been a bit temperamental lately…I hope he likes this present"

Ino smiled at the messenger "Trust me he'll be okay" with that she waved the young ninja away then turned to the strange shaped parcel

"Well what are you?" she questioned gently unwrapping it. "Wow"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large flat dish sported a miniature garden. However this was a desert garden, full of stones and cacti. Some were in flower and Ino spent time smelling each one identifying their scents. Leaning back something hit the floor. It was a card.

"I miss you

X"

Ino felt a tear slide down her cheek as she read the note. It could only be from Gaara. Turning the card over she found in a different hand instructions on how to care for cacti. (They had been obtained through a lot of trouble from Gaara's head plants man who at first refused to give them for a 'stuck up foreigner' that was until he walked into his garden and found it covered in a layer of sand 12 foot deep)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazekage-sama?" a small voice came from the door of his office with instructions not to be disturbed written on it.

"I should kill you for interrupting me…" a groggy voice spoke from the dark, hyacinth scented office Gaara swiftly knocked the pillow off his desk so it was hidden underneath and wiped drool from his face.

"H,hai I came with a package sir…" The ninja gulped hoping the blond leaf woman had been right

The blinds slammed open lighting the office with brilliant sunlight. The sand ninja cringed at the sudden light and with fear as Gaara stalked over to him eyes harsh.

"I asked not to be disturbed!" he snarled sand swirling

The ninja fell to his knees "She said you wouldn't mind!" he sobbed "Please Kazekage sama! I don't want to die today!" he froze at the silence that greeted his remarks and cracked open an eyelid. The Kazekage was staring at him.

"She?"

"T,the leaf ninja I delivered a package to…s,s,she had one she wanted delivered to you but wasn't sure how to send it"

Gaara raised an eyebrow "Bring it in" he said his calm voice not betraying how elated and hopeful he felt.

"H,hai" the ninja bowed to the floor and crawled out, when he re-entered Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of a bonsai tree. He even smiled.

He managed to catch the tree as the ninja holding it collapsed at the sight of Gaara smiling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari entered a few hours later and was surprised to see that Gaara's purple hyacinth had been moved behind his desk where there was a windowsill for it. However the object that took its place took her breath away.

"Kama-sama!" her voice broke Gaara's concentration from where he had been sat reading the instructions on care.

"Is there ANY point putting a 'do not disturb' sign on that damn door?" he asked not looking up

Temari came close admiring the miniature Japanese maple "You should just lock it, where did this beauty come from?"

To her surprise he smiled though he had been smiling a lot more lately…"This appears to be my Christmas present"

"From her?" Temari asked. Gaara had flatly refused to tell her the woman's name but she accepted that he wanted privacy.

That brought up another issue "Um…Oni-chan…" she began

That got his attention, his eyes snapped up and narrowed, she only used that when she wanted something.

Bravely Temari swallowed and carried on "Do you remember Shikamaru…from the leaf…" If he had been a dog she would have sworn his ears would have just perked up

"The one who gave up during your fight?" he questioned non-commitedly

"Yeh…well about him he's asked me to go to the Kahona winter festival…can I have permission to go? Please?" She stood erect but her voice betrayed her desire to go

"Winter festival?" Gaara frowned

"Yes it's a big festival where they celebrate the achievements of the year and the villages history" Temari said looking at her brother hopefully usually he would have said no by now.

Gaara however hadn't wanted to know more about the festival but was instead wondering if Ino had a date.

"You may go," he finally said before shortly being enveloped in a hug

"OH thank you Gaara-san this is going to be great, I can wear that kimono you bought me and Shikamaru said I could stay at his house and it'll be fantastic!"

"It's a brilliant idea"

"What?" Temari stopped her hugging in puzzlement

Gaara pushed her away "In fact it's such a great opportunity to learn more of Kahona's ways that I think I should attend too…"

"WHAT?"

"…. And that you will stay, as I will at the lodgings we have at the Hokage tower."

"Ugh!" was the only argument he got as she stormed out of the room. Gaara ignored it, he had begun to draft out a letter


	15. golden kimono and reply

"What about this one?" Sakura twirled

"No sakura…I really think you shouldn't wear yellow" Ino shook her head

Sakura frowned and nearly died when she saw her reflection "Ugh! Its hideous!"

"How about this one Sakura-chan?" Hinata gave her a green Kimono that matched the pink haired woman's eyes. She smiled her thanks and swiftly changed

"Well?"

"Kawaii!" Hinata clapped her hands whilst Ino nodded approval

"Right Hinata you next"

"B,b,but I already have…."

"Don't you want to wear something special?" Sakura asked holding up a beautiful dark blue kimono Hinata gasped and traced her finger down the embroidery of waterfalls.

"She doesn't even need to try it on does she Kura?" Ino asked seeing how well the outfit matched the Huyga heir

"And your father did say you should get a new kimono…." Sakura added as Hinata paid for the kimono to be wrapped and delivered, the three left the store and made their way down the street.

"What about you Ino?" Sakura and Hinata looked towards the blond ninja

"Me?" Ino glanced at the sky

"Hai, you"

"Oh…. I'm not going"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Sakura yelled drawing stares from others on the road. "Why not?" she asked in a fierce whisper as she noticed the stares

"I, just, just" Ino stopped suddenly "I have somewhere to be" she said and jumped onto a roof and disappearing from view.

"mahhh" Sakura groaned looking to Hinata for support, the dark haired woman just shrugged

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino meanwhile shut the shop door behind her, hardly noticing the bells tiny chime. With a sigh she locked it and made her way to her room. There she headed for the bed intending to flop down and have a nap, however an old wardrobe in the corner caught her eye and she instead walked towards it.

Inside was a beautiful honey yellow kimono. It had flowers sewn into the cloth in a slightly darker silky thread but there was also a white silk slip that went under as the kimono was meant to be worn in a way that showed the shirt beneath. Ino felt a tear fall down her face as she remembered how she had been given this present.

-----flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"INO-PIG!" Sakura's voice had echoed after the girl as she ran towards a house near to school. It was raining and that helped hide her tears, tears from losing her best friend and gaining her as an enemy on the same day._

_The door to the house opened and the girl was enveloped in a huge hug that instantly made her feel better._

"_Darling, darling what makes you so sad?"_

"_I'm not sad grandmother" young Ino replied wiping her eyes "I'm just wet from the rain"_

"_Come dry off," she said not prying but somehow understanding "Come see what I have made for you!"_

_It was a kimono; Ino had thought it was made of gold._

"_Grandmother! What is this?"_

"_This kimono is for you to wear" the woman replied stroking the material with shaking hands._

"_But it is too big" indeed it was twice the size of the 11 year old_

"_You will grow into it darling" she smiled as she smoothed Ino's blond hair_

_Ino frowned "It's too fine Grandmother…father would sell it"_

_The old woman hugged her granddaughter again "It'll be our secret child"_

"_Thank you!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Back into the future Ino rested her head on the wardrobe side staring at the kimono; her grandmother had died the next day, leaving instructions as to what to do with the Kimono. Her parents had given her it when she was 18 and it had stayed in the old wardrobe hidden away.

"How could I buy a kimono to wear" she whispered to it "No one will care, Sakura has lee, Hinata has Naruto…. even Shikamaru has someone" she gave a bitter grin happy for her friends, but still pained from the fact the one person she wanted here would not be attending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade re-read the letter she had just received. Then she read it again.

Gaara was respectfully requesting permission to attend the winter festival with his sister.

_Now I can understand his sister…. Temari? Wanting to go but Gaara? Why? _Tsunade suddenly slapped her head "I'm such an idiot how could that have slipped my mind?" she berated herself _must be old age _a tiny voice said in her mind. It was quickly sedated and put out of its misery. With a sigh Tsunade scribbled 'OK' on a sheet of paper and grabbing the first postal ninja she found ordered the note delivered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was slightly shorter than usuall...but things start to get a bit hectic after this


	16. arrivals and hairy secretaries

"GAARA COME ON!" Temari practically screamed in the Kazekage's office. He and Kankuro glared at the loud girl.

"That plant needs water every day, do not flirt with my secretaries…"

"Dude some of them have moustaches…" he broke in

"… And if anything dies I will make sure you suffer the same fate" Gaara added finishing his sentence before gathering his gourd and making his way to Temari.

"Finally…lets go!" she grabbed his hand and the pair began to run

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rough hands grabbed her, groping and tearing at her clothes. She couldn't do anything all she could do was watch in horror. "Please no! NO!"

"_Sakura…." The hands shook her and this time she fought back_

"_NO!"_

"Sakura"

She gasped as she sat up straight in bed, panting to slow down her heartbeat. A hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch, but another came up pulling her back down.

"The nightmare?" a quiet voice asked her

She nodded into the bare chest she was held again. "Will they ever stop lee?" she asked quietly.

"Shhh" he said running his hand through her hair "I don't know, but I'm here, I'm here"

"I know" Sakura replied her eyes drooping shut. Lee frowned worriedly before she snuggled closer, her eyelashes tickling his neck causing him to smile.

Soon he fell asleep too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What flavour?" a voice asked unveiling a steaming cup and holding it out.

The girl swallowed and took a sniff, the concentrated face broke into a smile and she said "Chicken"

"Right Hinata!" Naruto grinned and handed her the cup. The pair were sat in a deserted classroom. The children were on their lunch break and Naruto had dropped by bringing her lunch. In the form of instant ramen (obviously)

"If you keep doing this I'll be able to guess all the flavours" she said grinning at him (amazingly enough now that she had told Naruto she liked him her stuttering had stopped)

"Well…. I could stop…"

"No!" she said loudly "I mean…the look on the sensei's faces when they thought you had been demoted back to the academy, priceless!" bother laughed hysterically (imagine fish mixed with gormless ape with a little of deer in headlights)

"Are you all ready for next week?" she asked quietly wiping some of the tears from her eyes and sampling the ramen

"Ano…. not really" she must have looked upset as he quickly continued "But not because I forgot I was going with you Hinata…. I'm just a last minute person its kakashi-sensei's fault!"

"Kakashi-sensei's?" she asked

"Jeeze where do I begin with kakashi?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

"Oh so you want me to accompany you to see shikamaru?"

The silence following that remark told Gaara he had won the argument. Temari had wanted to meet the woman he was 'involved' with and to put it simply Gaara didn't. They had been arguing since Kahona had come in view, when they finally reached the gates Gaara let out a sigh of relief.

"May we see your papers please?" a busy looking guard said sitting behind a desk beside the gate asked not looking up.

_Why do I always meet the worst staff here? _Gaara wondered as he shoved his wrist under the mans nose, he bore a tattoo of the Kazekage there, the first thing he had had to do when he was given office. The guard drew back turning pale

"Kazekage-sama!" he squeaked

"Whatever" Temari said after a prolonged silence in which the guard twitched pulsatingly under Gaara's glare. She waved the papers she held in front of the mans nose, trying not to laugh at what she saw on the desk. She followed Gaara through the gates.

Gaara heard a snigger behind him and on turning saw Temari silently laughing. "What's funny?" he stated

"The guard…chortle…. he had a note…. giggle…from Hokage-sama…laugh…."

"And what was so funny about it?"

"It…snort…. was called…. laugh…top 5 important people not to piss off…chuckle…. so do what they ask and let them the fuck in," at this point Temari couldn't talk for laughing.

"Riiiiiight" he said after she'd calmed down

"Apparently you're only second on that list"

Now Gaara was surprised "Only second?"

"Yeh…her great-aunt is first"

With that the pair split, Temari heading to Shikamaru's and Gaara to _"to…. where" _he asked himself _I want to see Ino…. I should go see Tsunade and greet her…fuck it _he strode off down the street.


	17. mask

Nothing had changed, Gaara smiled as he saw the Ino's shop come into view. The glass window was full of Bonsai and other potted plants, none like his though Gaara noticed as he looked through the pane. The shop was empty and the sign on the door said 'Closed for lunch' Gaara stared at it for a moment before trying to sense where Ino was. Her chakra signature hit him fully and he staggered. _What the hell? _Shaking his head he made his way round the back of the shop, according to his senses she was in the garden at the back.

There was a wall, but Gaara just jumped on top of it, then into the centre of the place. It was still as beautiful as he remembered; the midday sun had bees and butterflies swarming around the heavily scented borders. Looking around Gaara noticed there was a section that looked recently started. It was full of large stones and to his surprise sand, moving closer he saw plants similar to those he had sent Ino were growing…just like they would in the desert.

Gaara smiled, and stood up straight before again looking around the garden. _Where is she? _ Gaara could feel her signature but couldn't see her.

A soft sigh, almost silent caused his attention to focus on a bench that was beside a wall. Creeping forward Gaara could see Ino lain out asleep, a book nearby showed she had been reading before she slept.

Gaara reached forward hesitantly almost afraid to touch the sleeping ninja. He froze _what if she does not want me here? What if she's changed her mind? What if…what if she doesn't want me? _The pain the last thought caused was almost as bad as when the demon had lived within him. It took all the effort he could muster not to fall to his knees.

"Gaara?" a voice broke him from his thoughts. Ino had woken and was half sat up on the bench looking at his sleepily. Before he could reply Ino's eyes widened and a look of pure joy came over her. "GAARA!" she cried before throwing herself at him.

"I missed you so much" she said holding him tightly

Gaara came out of his shock and held her back "I missed you too" he whispered cursing his foolishness, he didn't want to let go but Ino had other ideas. She suddenly lent back and kissed him.

To say Gaara was surprised would be wrong; to say he was pleasantly surprised would be the understatement of the century.

Ino suddenly laughed and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

Still with his arms around her waist Gaara raised his eyebrow "what's funny?"

"Well…I don't usually jump on strange men and kiss them…but I did miss you"

Gaara smiled now and picking her up twirled her gently around till they were dizzy and fell down.

Propping himself up on one elbow he found himself staring into Ino's eyes. She blinked and looked away. "Hey" he said gently "What's wrong Ino?"

"It's nothing" she wiped her eyes so quickly Gaara wondered if he'd imagined it "How long are you here for?" she tried to make it sound casual but Gaara sensed it was important to her.

"Well" he said standing and pulling her to her feet "I'm here for three days to visit the Hokage" Ino nodded arm around his waist as he began to walk around the garden. "As well as other things, mainly to see you speaking of which…would you" he stopped and Ino looked at him reading his features he looked confused, however he continued "DO youwanttocometothefestivalwithme" he grinned and turned to her to see her reaction.

He was however met by a smile and a hug "Of course I will…. if you're sure"

Gaara jumped to the top of the wall and waved "I'll see you later!"

"FINE!" she yelled throwing a cherry at him, he caught it and took a small bite before winking at her and jumping towards the Hokage tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was walking with Shikamaru when she saw the small flower shop. "Wait…can we go in there please shikka-kun?" she asked quietly "If its not too much trouble…."

"Never" he said with a special smile just for her.

Temari had noticed the bonsai in the window and wondered if she could get information from the shopkeeper about the woman who had bought one for her brother. She sighed when she saw the 'closed' sign on the door, she let out a gasp when Shikamaru opened it and walked straight in.

"Shikamaru! That's rude!"

"No my team-mate Ino owns this shop, she doesn't mind me or Chouji coming in"

"FINE" a voice yelled and Temari saw a woman in a garden through the shop throwing something at something or someone, she thought she heard a quiet male sounding chuckle. At that point the woman re-entered the shop smiling.

"OH! Shikamaru!" she yelped giving him a sisterly hug "What have I said about coming into my shop when its closed?" she asked sternly

"You said come in and help move boxes" he replied looking confused

"Too right, there's some in the back – off you go"

Shikamaru groaned and slouched his way to the back room where various crashing noises were heard.

"Oh hi there!" Ino said noticing Temari

"Hi" Temari said calmly

Ino seemed to be staring very intently at Temari and it made the woman want to squirm. Just as the gaze became uncomfortable Ino spoke again "You'd be Shikamaru's girlfriend?"

"Hai" Temari replied feeling confused

"Okay!" Ino said brightly "have a seat, do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Dazed by the change in tone from serious to chirpy Temari sat down without a word and accepted a sandwich and a glass of juice. She suddenly remembered why she had come into the shop.

Swallowing she spoke "Those bonsai in the window are lovely!" she said trying to start a conversation

"Aren't they just? They take a while to grow but I get them part formed and usually do them myself…though some you have to do for years"

"Why what do you do to them?" Temari asked interested

"You have to clip them to ensure they don't grow to big, or they don't grow the wrong shape"

"I was thinking of buying one…. my Kazekage has one" Temari decided to forgo the usual 'oh my god you're the sister of that monster?' speech

"oh?" Ino said non-commitedly, which shocked Temari, _what no – why does that monster have one?_

"Yes he has it on his desk, right where everyone can see it, I was hoping to see one in this shop…. its red and orange very beautiful"

"A Japanese maple, they are the hardest to grow…you can only do so much with a jutsu it would take me a few months to make another if I ever did" Ino said with a smile "Its one of my best works"

"Yes…. that leads me onto my other question" Temari leant forward "Who bought it for him?"

"He hasn't told you?" Ino said sounding upset

"NO! All he tells us is he met this beautiful woman, and how wonderful she is and we can tell she's important to him but he wont tell us who she is!" Temari blurted out

"Perhaps you should respect his wishes" Ino frowned puzzled "What makes you think she's important to him? After all he won't tell you her name or who she is"

Temari made a sound halfway between disgust and frustration "He brought back a purple plant…smells really strong and nice…"

"Hyacinth" Ino said

"…. Yes, he threatened to kill me if I touched it, he would only do that if it meant a lot to him, she sent him one of your Bonsai and he smiled for days, I mean it takes pride of place on his desk where EVERYONE can see it" Ino blushed slightly at this but Temari carried on thinking it was professional pride "And the mere fact he wont tell us much about her, I think that means she means a lot to him, he doesn't want us to heckle her or he doesn't want anyone to find out and take her from him"

"Wait…take her from him?" Ino was slightly confused now

"He is the ruler of the sand village Ino-san…. can you imagine how many people would attempt to hurt him through her? Blackmail, threats, kidnapping, assassination…. you name it"

Ino was very quiet "Perhaps you should talk to your brother again…mention you spoke to me"

"He knows you?" Temari asked surprised

"Hai, he does…. what are you wearing for the festival tomorrow?" Ino asked changing the subject rapidly

"What? Oh I'm wearing…" Temari carried on talking until Shikamaru entered the room and dragged her away. Ino shut the door and in a fit of nervousness locked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara where have you been for the last hour? The guards reported your entry yet you don't show up until now? Please explain" Tsunade mock glared at the young man before her.

Gaara almost scowled, she KNEW why he hadn't reported straight away, hell he knew he should have reported straight away, but remembering the surprised happy look on Ino's face had been worth it…he smiled at the memory.

"GAARA" Tsunade's voice broke his thoughts

"I apologise Hokage-sama but I needed something to eat and drink and to refresh before coming before you" _so there_

Tsunade laughed, "Oh that was a good one Gaara! Are you intending to take Ino to the festival tomorrow?"

Gaara grit his teeth "Yes"

"Okay…you do know it's traditional to give the person you invite a mask?"

"A mask? Why a mask?" he asked frowning

"It's a masked festival Gaara"

There was the sound of Gaara's head hitting the desk "ow…"


	18. more prezzies!

"Temari?" Gaara yelled as he entered the apartment he was allocated as a foreign dignitary.

"Kitchen" was the reply and he followed the sound to find Temari drinking a cup of tea, he silently made himself one.

"How is she?" Temari asked

Gaara shrugged "She's fine, happy to see me…. did you have a good day?" he asked awkwardly

"Yeh…look, Oni-chan I'd really like to meet your girlfriend?"

"No"

"Oh" Temari looked down then smiled "I have a message for you from Ino-chan"

Gaara froze and Temari carried on "I was talking to her trying to figure out if she knew who the woman was who gave you the bonsai, and I told her you wouldn't tell us, and she said to speak with you again and mention her…. why are you laughing?" Gaara was indeed doubled over in silent laughter the fact Temari had been talking about his 'girlfriend' to his actual girlfriend _well almost _cracked him up

"Gaara! What's so funny??"

"Ino…. Ino is the one who sent me the present" he chuckled

"INO CHAN???? Oh! She's so nice! And pretty and she's friends with Shikamaru too! Temari suddenly stopped midway "Oh kama-sama" she put her hand over her mouth in horror

"Temari?" Gaara stepped forward wondering what just happened

Large worried eyes met his. "Temari what?"

"I, I may have worried Ino…."

"What" the word came out dead

"I um mentioned the hazards of being linked with a figure in authority…."

Gaara sat down now "How did she take it"

"I don't know…"

"I'll go see her…. now" Gaara was gone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gaara entered Ino's back garden he noticed two things, one the doors and windows were all locked and two he couldn't sense Ino's signature, though he could see she was in. Carefully he knocked on the back door.

"Who is it?" a cheerful voice called

"Guess" Gaara replied nochantly

The top half of the door opened to reveal Ino in a big blue dressing gown. When she saw it was Gaara she opened the door all the way and let him in.

"What brings you back so late?" she asked "Not that I'm not pleased to see you" she squeezed his hand on the way past to the kitchen "Coffee?"

He nodded and seated himself at the table "You spoke to Temari…. my sister"

"Oh she was your sister? I noticed a resemblance but wasn't sure" she gave him a steaming cup and sat opposite him resting her head on her hands.

Gaara sipped his coffee and wondered how to begin the subject.

She began "I never realised being involved with you would be so…. dangerous" she said from her resting position.

"I, I can understand if you want to end it now Ino…."

"Shhh" Ino looked him deep in the eyes, and he saw, he saw a tired looking woman, but he also saw a woman who had a spirit of fire "Gaara, I wouldn't give you up for the world….ano danger is part of life, I don't care as long as its for something I love – like you" that said she rubbed her eyes and then came and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara finished his coffee, marvelling at the comforting weight that was Ino, and the way her hair felt on his cheek, her smell and the way that she was telling him so much without words as she rested there.

"Ino?" he whispered wondering if she was awake, she didn't reply and her breathing showed she was sleeping. Gently he lifted her and carried her to where he guessed her bedroom was. After tucking her in, Gaara felt compelled to kneel beside the bed and watch her sleep. The way she looked so peaceful and the way she breathed, it made him feel at ease. The clock chimed 3am making the room blurry in his vision, Gaara realised he was tired. _Damn you making me sleepy _he jokingly cursed the sleeping woman. He took her hand

"Ino….I just want you to know I would never let anyone hurt you, I would always come for you, always" Gaara closed his eyes, what had made him speak that promise out loud? _Because you meant it _a quiet voice whispered Gaara blinked and looked at Ino sleeping _perhaps, perhaps I did_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Lee raced along as fast as he could. He wore his best clothes which flapped wildly as he raced down the avenue and through alleys and over rooftops as he did he cursed the clock tower which rung quarter past 12 in the afternoon…. the festival had started.

Panting he wearily saw the house he was running too, the door was open and he stood panting getting his breath back before entering the grounds.

"Lee!" a voice called

"Sakura, I'm sorry I'm late, I'll run around the village 300 times, scale the Hokage monument, beat Chouji in an eating contest…"

A single finger silenced him "Now you're being silly…" Sakura kissed him

Lee smiled thinking he was the luckiest guy on Earth.

Sakura brought out a beautiful green scarf from behind her. Lee's eyes literally widened at the sight, it had little leaves embroidered into it.

"So………youthful…" he managed to drool out. She wrapped it around his neck and with a kiss on his cheek muttered "Merry Christmas"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't the only one. Naruto was currently feeling lucky to be alive.

Firstly he had had to enter the Hyuuga estates. Not cool. Most families hated him, and he was here to pick up not just one of their daughters but the next in line for leadership.

"What do you want" a guard scowled at Naruto, who was dressed in his best clothes, a bright orange shirt and black trousers, he also wore a fox mask.

"I am here to meet Hinata Hyuuga and escort her to the festival" he replied.

"Oh…. right" the guard seemed taken aback and slightly disappointed as he let Naruto into the mansion. Once there he stated his business to a servant who in turn took him to a waiting room.

A polite cough brought Naruto back from his daydream where he was thrown out into the street. Hinata's father stood in front of him.

Naruto stood quickly and bowed.

"So, you are the boy taking my daughter to the festival"

_I am 19 _Naruto's thoughts replied but his mouth said, "yes sir"

"And who are you? I would like to know who is escorting Hinata"

Slowly Naruto removed his mask "Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga-sama" he replied swallowing nervously _this is the point where I get thrown out or beaten up…_

"I want her back for 9 o'clock" Hiashi paused "10 o'clock"

Naruto's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

Seeing his surprised look Hiashi chuckled "It takes a certain kind of foolhardiness for a boy to ask the heir to a clan on a date…especially you Uzumaki, I think I hear Hinata coming so you had best replace your mask"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto shoved his mask on just as Hinata came out from a side door.

"Ohio Naruto…. Father!" Hinata bowed to her father whilst glancing nervously at Naruto.

"Um, father this is…"

"That's okay Hinata, I have been introduced to Naruto" He smiled at the pair "I will speak to you about this later, when you get in, goodbye" with that the white eyed man left.

Naruto had been glad for the distraction, luckily Hinata hadn't seen him with his mouth on the floor staring at her.

"You look so pretty!" he blurted out then slapped his hand over his mouth "Not, not that you don't always look pretty, I, um, I…. ugh kama-sama" he walked over to a wall and started banging his head against it.

A pale hand on his shoulder made him pause "Naruto…. thank you, I am glad you like the outfit"

Naruto could only smile at Hinata, glad that she understood him so well. "Oh" he grinned holding up an owl mask, the white feathers had a slightly blue tinge to them, which matched her kimono perfectly.

After helping her to put it on Naruto held out his arm – "Shall we?"

Hinata grinned behind her mask and allowed herself to be led from the mansion to the packed streets of Kahona and to the festival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand slapping itself across his eyes was the first sensation Gaara felt when he woke. He growled and tried to rip it off only to have someone kiss him "It's only me" Ino's voice said.

"Ino? Why are you covering my eyes?" He asked freezing

"You're not supposed to see me until tonight, there's some coffee on the table, I'll see you later" She kissed him again before propelling him out of her room and shutting the door

Gaara placed his hand on the door "You're very strange" he said to it

An unladylike snort was heard "Look whose talking!" she laughed gently to show she was kidding, "Now get out of here!"

He laughed and made his way back to the Hokage tower.


	19. Stuffed Trees

I know this is slightly shorter than usuall but thats because i have some special chapters coming up (why are they special you ask? MWAHAHA you'll have to find out!) I'm after 35/40 reviews before i post anymore...though i might break and post just because the story is running away with me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on he had smoothed his black mandarin style shirt, and checked his appearance once more in the mirror.

"Gaara, you look fine" Temari appeared wearing a moon mask, a knock on the door indicated Shikamaru's arrival, with a look of warning Gaara opened the door.

Shikamaru was clearly taken aback at Gaara's appearance, dressed all in black the Kazekage looked more dangerous and more human than ever.

"Yes?" Gaara asked icily

"I am here to escort Temari to the festival Gaara-sama" Shikamaru replied standing a little straighter.

"She is almost ready, come in"

Shikamaru relaxed "You look different today"

"Do I?" Gaara replied carefully

"yes…..are you going to the festival?" Shikamaru was desperately trying to make conversation.

"No, I am going to attempt to assassinate Tsunade-sama, I just thought I'd be formal about it" came the reply.

As you can guess this created a long awkward silence in which Gaara stared at Shikamaru wondering what his sister saw in the man, and Shikamaru staring at Gaara trying to decide whether he was joking or if he should warn Tsunade.

"Ready?" Temari's voice broke the tension

"Yes" Shikamaru quickly exited the room with Temari in tow, Gaara stood at the open door listening to their conversation down the hall.

"……he was kidding"

"you're sure?"

"Hai!"

"Oh, okay….listen do you think we should get Ino on the way? She's been lonely these last few months and I think I've been neglecting her"

"No" Gaara could literally hear Temari smile "no I think tonight she'll be out"

"right….hey why was your brother dressed like that?"

"Oh he's off on a date" she replied dismissively

The surprised exclamation was muffled as the pair went down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Gaara walked down the familiar street that led to Ino's flower shop, he wore a plain black mask and carried a white one that matched. Quietly he entered the shop.

"Ino?" he called up the stairs

"just a minute!" a voice called and someone began to descend the steps.

A pair of white shoes came into view followed by Ino.

Gaara did notice the clothing she wore, a white dress like garment under a richly embroidered kimono –like over robe. She had her hair in a bun, chopsticks holding it in place, her eyes and lips had a golden sheen to them where shed applied makeup and was currently blushing under his scrutiny.

"You look beautiful" he said gently taking her hand

"araguto…" she smiled

"Are you alright? You seem sad?" There were traces of tears now he looked closely

"Yes," she paused seemingly thinking whether to continue "My grandmother made this for me, a long time ago….it's the first time I've worn it, it's hard to remember her"

"Your grandmother would have wanted you to be happy, which is probably why she made this outfit in the first place" _I can't believe she's worn it just for going to the festival with me _Carefully Gaara slipped the mask over the top half of Ino's face and secured it.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes" she replied taking his hand both walked out into the evening

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kahona winter festival was held once a year, the Hokage accepted no missions until it was over and all but the most needed Ninja were called back to the village to celebrate. It was a time for thought, for celebration, for fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee, typically was trying to win Sakura a stuffed toy from one of those 'test your strength' machines, he kept almost reaching the top but not quite. Sakura had a go and caused the bell to crack. Both laughed as the ashen-faced stallholder gave them a stuffed tree (don't ask…..just don't…..)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were sat waiting for a puppet show to begin. Hinata suddenly passed Naruto a small parcel.

"What's this?" he asked ripping the packaging away

A small book fell out. The leather bound front had the words '1001 things a Hokage to be must know' embossed in it. Inside was a small note from Hinata.

"I hope you like this book Naruto, and you will find it very useful when you become Hokage. Love Hinata"

Naruto bear hugged Hinata "Thank you"

"I'm glad you liked it Hinata replied smiling as she turned back to watching a puppet show.

"They're not as good as your puppet show, Hinata" Naruto whispered

Hinata blushed "Araguto Naruto-kun" she smiled as she felt a warm hand envelop her own, and both went back to watching the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festival, the lights and colour amazed Gaara, the crowds were so unlike what they had at home. _The people of the sand could benefit from a festival every so often _ he thought. Just then Ino stopped, twisting her head as if listening for something.

"What are you searching for?" he asked

"Can't you hear it?" she smiled and began pulling him along with her

"What?"

"That!"

In front of them was a large dance square, not exactly full of people as the main bulk of the festival was three streets away, but it was still busy with couples dancing. A band played and Ino turned to him.

"Would you like to dance Gaara? I mean with me?" she had released his hand and looked down

"Yes" Gaara led her to the dance floor and holding Ino near they began to sway with the music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino smiled as she saw Hinata and Naruto dancing, then Sakura and Lee – even though they had masks on she recognised the kimonos they wore.

"What are you smiling at?" a soft voice whispered near her ear

She lent her head on Gaara's shoulder "I'm happy" she replied.

Gaara tried to remember a time he had been this happy or felt this safe, he shrugged it off and took a deep breath, even without his mask no one from the sand would have recognised him, he was happy.

A loud explosion rocked the village and Ino spun around in its red glare.

"Come on!" she yelled and began to pull him across the square towards a hill nearby.

Once there she spun around to see the view over Kahona.


	20. Marry me, goodbye

Okay i caved...feel my shame This chapter is dedicated to Gaaraswifey who has reviewed the most . I hope you enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fireworks lit the sky. Reds, gold, blues, greens…. every colour imaginable. Some displays went on. A kyuubi went up all reds and orange followed by wizzes and rockets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee smiled at Sakura who was enthralled by the firework. Just as he was amazed by the way the lights reflected from her.

"Sakura?" he called pulling something from his pocket

"Yes?" she asked unable to tear her eyes from the display

"Take off your mask" he removed his

Sakura turned her mask dangling from one hand. It fell to the ground from suddenly limp fingers when she saw what he held.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:50pm and Naruto was walking Hinata home in the flashes of colour that lived for brief seconds above Kahona.

Outside the gates to the Hyuuga compound they paused. Hinata removed her mask and smiled at Naruto

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening Naruto-kun" she blushed

Naruto pushed his mask back on his head "Ano…. I'm sorry I never noticed you liked me before Hinata…I guess I just thought you'd reject me…"

A smooth hand stopped his ramblings and when he was quiet Hinata kissed him. Naruto briefly wondered where Hinata had suddenly gained so much courage when another thought said WHO CARES????

Wrapping his arms around her they held each other close.

"………………'aid……………………….'eeesssss!" Naruto frowned and pulled his head back still holding Hinata

"What's that noise?" she asked

"I don't know" Naruto replied trying to hear what the blur of speed coming towards them was saying.

"S……………..eeeeeeeeeee……………aidddddddddddddddddd……………………sssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!" The blur was heading towards them incredibly fast now and almost automatically the pair came on stance.

"Its Lee!" Hinata said her Byakugan activated

"Okay, lets stop him and see what's up" Naruto replied, that said he held out his foot

"Naruto…I don't think he'd………" THUMP

"Sorry Lee" Naruto helped the madly grinning man up

"SHE SAID YES!" Lee practically screamed at Naruto grabbing Hinata and swinging her around.

Carefully Naruto extracted Hinata from Lee's weightless grip. "What now?" he asked

"I asked Sakura to marry me! She said yes!" Lee grinned even more (if that was possible)

"But you only just started dating Lee!" Hinata said

Lee shrugged "We've been dating ¾ months now…. but we've known each other 16 or 17 years Hinata, right I'm off I want to tell my mother!" with that lee was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INO PIG!!" a scream broke the silence of the hill where Ino and Gaara stood…um…. kissing. Gaara sighed "There's always someone interrupting us" he whispered to Ino just as Sakura jumped into the clearing.

"Forehead girl! What's wrong?" Ino said using the 'this better be important otherwise you are dead' voice

"Leeaskedmetomarryhimimengaged!" Sakura cried jumping around

"Whoa?" Ino said stumbling "What?"

"Lee, he, we, we're getting married!" she said showing her the small band with a tiny diamond in it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara blinked Ino had gone from his arms into Sakura's in seconds and was hugging her tightly whilst both jumped around. Gaara had the brief impression his brother would have paid gold to see this as words such as bridesmaid and days were thrown around.

Finally Ino reached out her hand to him "Come on! Can we walk Sakura home?" she asked

Gaara smiled and took her hand and with Sakura on the other side both raced down the hill towards the village outskirts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was scary" a voice whispered as two dark shapes dropped into the clearing.

"Yes…but oddly interesting" the other, female voice replied

"So why were we stalking them again?" the first voice replied, obviously bored

"Well" A torch was lit showing the clearing in relief as well as the woman holding it. "I wanted to see how he felt for her myself"

"And vice versa?" Shikamaru stepped into the light "That's why we stalked them allll evening?"

"Yes" Temari rubbed the back of her head

"Well seeing as we're here…" Shikamaru took the torch from her hands and extinguished it.

"What…"

"Shhh, come lie with me and watch the sky" Shikamaru replied gently taking her hand.

When Temari was comfortably resting in the nook of his shoulder Shikamaru spoke again. "Temari?"

"Mmm?"

"We are NEVER stalking your brother again"

Her quiet laugh was his answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like they had done many times Ino and Gaara walked down her street. There had been great screeches of delight from Sakura's home when they had dropped her off and Ino was as glad as Gaara to have escaped.

Wordlessly they entered Ino's shop and sat just holding hands, being with each other.

"You have to go tomorrow?" Ino broke the silence first

Gaara's mouth quirked "yes…I don't know when I'll be back Ino"

"Oh" Ino looked at the table

"Temari isn't going to be happy tomorrow," he added wondering if that would help her.

Ino just stood and walked upstairs. Frowning Gaara followed her. She was sat in front of a white vanity, her mask hung from one corner and she removed her makeup carefully with deft strokes. Gaara walked up to her and hugged her one armed around the neck he felt Ino return the hug gently before standing.

"Wow" he said looking at her

"What?" she asked touching her face as if there was something on it

"I've never seen you without makeup…you look…beautiful"

"Ano…I don't" she replied looking away as a pink flush covered her nose. Gaara kissed her gently, happy when she responded. Carefully Gaara stepped back and watching her face he undid the top robe she wore. He pushed it from her shoulders revealing the white dress below and her pale shoulders as it fell to the floor with a soft hush.

"Ino…." He said his voice suddenly strained.

Ino met his eyes, he was afraid, but so was she, walking over to him she took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"It's okay," she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was bright and cold, winter was coming. Ino was woken by the sound of someone breathing beside her. Blinking in the morning sunlight she turned over and met a pair of kohl rimmed eyes.

"Morning" he whispered to her

Ino smiled and snuggled closer to him "Not if I don't get up," she replied closing her eyes tight

"Ino…. Wake up…." He said gently shaking her

With a sigh Ino turned to face him seeing his face she sat up, "Why do you look so sad?"

"Because I have to leave you, Ino I love you…. I always lose the people I love" Gaara closed his eyes in pain.

"Hey" Ino cupped his face in her hands "Gaara look at me" he opened his eyes to find her soft ones staring back. "I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, don't ever doubt it"

Their kiss was interrupted by someone banging on the door downstairs.

"Just a minute!" Ino shouted grabbing a nightgown and dressing gown and donning them.

Temari was at the door, her breath was visible in the cold air and she jigged around unused to the chill.

"KAMA SAMA IT'S COLD!" she shouted when Ino finally let her in

"Morning" Ino replied

"Ino have you seen…oh hey Gaara"

"Temari" Gaara had appeared fully dressed from upstairs.

"We have to go" Temari said unhappily "Kankuro will be messing things up by now"

"Alright" Gaara replied, there was an awkward silence in which Gaara shot meaningful glances at Temari which were of course missed by the woman herself whereas Ino was trying not to cry,

"Temari" Gaara's voice had a threatening edge "Why don't you go over to the window and look at the bonsai while I call for you" it was not a question

"Hai" Temari hurried over.

Gaara swept Ino up in a hug and kissed her neck, she held him back and gently kissed his lips. "If you don't go now" she whispered "I wont let you"

Gaara nodded "Lets go Temari" and with one last longing look towards Ino Gaara walked away towards the gate.


	21. I care!, wedding, pregnant, be mine

this was a hard chapter to write...mutters about random things enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap tap

Hinata stirred in her sleep

Tap tap

Fully awake she activated her bloodline skill and looked around the room. Near the window she saw a shock of blond hair and a hand reaching up to tap the window again. Instead she opened it.

"Naruto-kun, get in quick" she whispered dragging him through the window and quickly shutting and drawing the curtains. Moments later they heard the steady walk of a guard.

When all was silent Naruto spoke "Ohio Hinata" he said with a foxy grin.

Hinata let out an exasperated sigh "Naruto…what brings you here so late?"

Naruto took a moment to answer, he'd never seen Hinata in just pyjamas before but he blinked and shook his head "I have a mission…A-rank, I'll be gone a while I might be back in time for Lee and Sakura's wedding"

Clinging to him Hinata held back tears, failing.

He felt them hit his shoulder "hey Hinata don't cry, no one cares if I come back, not really"

"I care!" she hissed back punching him in the shoulder fiercely "Don't you dare say no one cares Naruto! Come back…please…please" she collapsed into his arms

Closing his eyes Naruto returned her hug "Hinata I love you, thank you for being there for me…I will come back" With a kiss on her forehead he slipped out of the window and was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife" Tsunade cried eyes shining with tears. Lee and Sakura kissed in front of a crowd of friends and family. Ino and Hinita concentrating performed a jutsu they had been working on, "Flower fall!" they cried petals began to float down like confetti as Lee and Sakura ran down the aisle to a waiting cart.

Sakura threw her bouquet, which ironically was caught by kakashi!

The two bridesmaids released their jutsu and grinned.

"Man that was an effort" Ino gasped wiping sweat from her brow. Both of them were dressed in warm dresses in blues and whites as Sakura had colour coordinated to match the month and season she was getting married in (about March).

Hinata frowned; she hadn't ever strained with that jutsu "Ino are you okay? That didn't even touch my main reserve"

"I feel a bit sick, maybe I'll go see Tsunade-sama tomorrow"

"Make sure you do…." Hinata's reply was lost as Naruto suddenly appeared.

"NARUTO!" she cried throwing herself into the tired looking, but clean Ninja

He promptly swept her away. Ino for once was glad to see her friend go, she stumbled home and dropped into her bed. _Have I got the flu? _ She wondered feeling her head, no temperature. _I'll go see the Hokage tomorrow_ she promised herself and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino woke up –threw up – went to the Hokage's office. Four hours later Ino was laying down on the Hokage's coach staring into space. The first thing Ino remembered about that morning was throwing up. She had managed to have a shower and clean herself up before heading to the Hokage tower, where luckily Tsunade had seen her straight away.

The normally happy woman had gone quiet when Ino had described her symptoms and examined her.

"Ino…are you a virgin?" she had asked seriously

Ino swallowed "No"

"I know this is embarrassing but when was the last time you had sex"

"About three months ago…."

"Ino………you are pregnant" the words had left her breathless. On one hand she was horrified she had been so stupid, on the other hand, she wondered what a baby of hers and Gaara's would look like.

"I see" she finally managed

"Do you know whose it is?" Tsunade asked carefully privately guessing

Ino chuckled to herself "Yes"

"Do you know your options?" Tsunade looked sad, the options of course were termination, giving the child up for adoption or keeping the child.

"I know the options Tsunade-sama…. I have a question"

"Yes?"

"When is the next time anyone is going to the hidden sand village?"

Tsunade looked on her calendar silently congratulating herself on making a correct bet "I am going in two days…I could take you if you like"

"I really need to go" Ino looked at her stomach wondering if it already looked bigger, wondering how Gaara would react.

Tsunade's voice brought her back "…need plenty of rest so have a nap in here no one will bother you" she nodded sleepily

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara frowned as he faced the horizon. Miles of sand were visible with the heat wavering the light. Tsunade had sent a message saying they would be slightly late, one of their members were ill so they would be travelling in the cool night arriving that morning.

_Why bring an ill person with them? _He thought irritably his sand twitching about like a giant snake. He jumped to the top of the wall to get a better view. There, a black spot on the horizon he focused his eyes, four people. Tsunade…her other apprentice…Shikamaru…good for Temari…and a fourth person who was wearing a large hat, a woman he guessed. She was lagging behind and tripped. Tsunade immediately stopped and turning helped the woman back to her feet, Shikamaru was at her side immediately. Gaara's eyes widened, the woman had blond hair. Immediately he closed his eyes _you cannot see Ino in everyone you meet _he berated himself. The woman was back on her feet replacing the sun hat, again the quartet ran towards the gates.

Gaara jumped down just as they entered. Tsunade greeted him while Shizune and Shikamaru stood behind her. The woman with the hat rubbed her arm whilst looking down. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up. Had Gaara not been in front of his people he would have gasped. It was Ino, he smiled at her, but was worried, she looked ill, her face was thin and there were large bags under her eyes.

"Ino…." He began only to be interrupted by Tsunade

"Perhaps we had best retire to the rooms you have provided Kazekage-sama" she said meaningfully.

Nodding Gaara led them towards his tower home, still worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once there Ino and Shizune disappeared into the bathroom almost immediately. There was a period of silence before Gaara snapped and immediately rounded on Tsunade.

"Tsunade! What is wrong with Ino? Why have you allowed her to travel when she is so obviously sick?"

_Wow he looks mad _Tsunade thought "I …"

"I asked her to bring me" Ino's rough voice came from the bathroom doorway where she leant. Shizune hovered nearby.

With her sunhat off Gaara could appreciate how ragged Ino actually looked. _She looks like she hasn't slept for days _he thought to herself.

"Do you want to talk to Gaara Ino" Tsunade asked

Ino's face flickered with fear, which caused Gaara to shudder inwardly _why, is she suddenly, scared?_

"Yes" Immediately the three ninjas left the room.

Gaara looked towards Ino who still stood in the doorway trembling. "Ino..?" he asked stepping forward. Suddenly she flung herself into his arms and burst into tears.

Gaara frowned; she only acted this way when she was really upset about something, like when Sakura was raped, he softly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey" he said lifting her to a nearby sofa and settling her still crying form in his lap cradling her against his chest "Hey, shhhhhh, hey, what's wrong Ino…. has something happened to Sakura?"

She shook her head wiping away her tears.

"Gaara…please, please just hold me for now" she begged, Gaara frowned holding her close, as he did a thought struck him _is she dying? Is that why she had to see me? Oh Kama Sama, you are cruel _he held her even tighter. Suddenly Ino shot from his arms to the bathroom. It sounded like she was throwing up. Gaara froze not knowing what to do. He followed her and noticing she was still at the toilet held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried

"No" she shook her head and washed her face in the sink

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He led her back to the living room where she sat on a sofa, and then stood, she paced up and down.

"Ino, please tell me what's wrong"

Ino swallowed and turned to him. "Gaara…. I'll tell you if you promise to let me finish"

He nodded, dreading what he was going to hear

"I'm pregnant…. it's yours…" she turned as she said this to find Gaara staring at her, open mouthed frozen, she swallowed and carried on turning back to the window "I can understand if you don't want a child, but you must see that I don't want a termination…. if you don't want to acknowledge the baby as yours you will never have to see him or her…and I would never bother you with anything" she choked back a sob at the thought…. to never see him again.

Gaara's mind was in turmoil, she wasn't dying? She was pregnant? He was going to be a father? "I'm going to be a father?" were the first words from his frozen lips

Ino spun at those words, having hope for the first time "Hai" she replied softly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He suddenly grabbed Ino's discarded hat and placing it on her head picked the woman up bridal style. He then proceeded to run out of the building, past the Hokage and the other leaf ninjas, past surprised sand residents, past his unusually hairy secretaries and into his dim cool office. There they met Temari.

"Gaara? What's going on, hey Ino!"

"OUT" was all Gaara said to her, with a startled glance Temari left at a run. Gaara placed Ino on her feet, slammed and locked the door and opened a drawer in his desk.

Ino blinked. She guessed she was in Gaara's office as the plants she had given him were there. Gaara was rummaging in a drawer "Got it!" he shouted causing her to jump. Seeing that he shot her an apologetic smile.

"Ino?" he asked with a gentleness she had to respond to.

"Yes?"

"I want to let you know…. I was planning on doing this anyway, even though I didn't know when I would see you again"

"Gaara what are you…"

"Ino…. I've wanted you here with me for so long, I missed you. I never knew when I would see you again and it was killing me inside, I told you once that I loved you, and I would love you forever. We can raise this child together if you agree…. but I only want you to agree if you want to be beside me, here." Gaara was on his knees now holding out an old looking stone ring

"Gaara…. please stand up" Gaara wouldn't move, he just knelt there holding the ring out. Eventually Ino smiled "I can't have my fiancée not being able to look at me…"

His head snapped up "Yes?"

Ino's eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled "Every day" Gaara slid the ring onto her finger "If you'll excuse me…." She ran into the bathroom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TEMARI!" Gaara yelled opening the office door, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Shizune and Tsunade fell into the room in a heap. Gaara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"If it makes you feel any better we couldn't see or hear a thing because of fat ass here" Kankuro said pointing at Shikamaru. He then went and kissed one of the hairiest secretaries in the room.

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled stomping on the mans foot…he promptly released the shadow jutsu

"He deserved it…"

"Get in here – NOW" When everyone was in his office Gaara promptly asked Shizune and Tsunade to look after Ino, Shikamaru went too sensing this would be a 'family' moment.

"Gaara what's wrong with…."

"Dude was that…."

"Shut up and I'll explain" silence "One. I am getting married within the next 4 months"

"Whaaaaaaat????" Temari slammed her hand over Kankuro's mouth

"Kankuro if you don't shut up you'll be on diaper duties"

"What?" Temari added utterly confused

"I'm going to be a dad," Gaara said with a smile

**Cue anime style fall**


	22. advisory council filler

Okay i'd call this a filler chapter...im not planning on writting about the dinner with Gaara btw, just so you're not dissapointed!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the siblings dragged themselves up from the floor, Temari went to check on and congratulate Ino.

"Hey" Ino was sat on the large bathrooms cool marble floor with Tsunade on one side and Shikamaru on the other. Shizune was writing down a list of things Tsunade wanted. Ino looked miserable, but gave her future sister-in-law a brief smile and held up her hand to show Temari the ring.

"Congrats!" Temari grinned

"I'll feel even better when I'm not throwing up every ten minuets" Ino joked her voice raspy. Tsunade stood indicating Shizune should take her place and beckoned Temari to one side. "I want to speak with your mother," she said in hushed terms so that the three on the floor couldn't hear over their chatter.

Temari frowned "Didn't you know? She died giving birth to Gaara…" A muffled yell came from the next door and with a look both women went back into the main office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara what's going on?" Tsunade asked calmly looking at the devastation in the room

Gaara sat behind his desk shrugged letting Kankuro explain. The aforementioned was also stood almost casually leaning against said desk. There was a group of old men in the room one was passed out on the floor. Gaara's sand was everywhere.

Kankuro flicked his eyes to Tsunade but kept his eyes on the group of men "Hokage-sama, may I present the 'advisory' council of the hidden village of the sand?" the members winced when he said advisory

"Pleasure" Tsunade greeted them "We heard a noise…. Kazekage-sama, is there a problem?"

"Yes!" one of the older men blurted in " our leader must learn he cannot kidnap women wily nilly! Especially allies!"

Gaara's sand stirred "I believe I ordered you to keep your voice down"

The man clenched his jaw

"The Kazekage did not kidnap anyone," Tsunade said

A smaller man in robes bowed "it is kind of you to say so Hokage-sama in the spirit of our peaceful relations… but we cannot allow such behaviour to continue unpunished"

"From what I saw" Shikamaru entered the room now "Kazekage-sama was just glad to see his fiancée"

There was silence.

A man in large glasses was the first to blink looking confused "I beg your pardon young man?"

Gaara finally stood and moved around the desk. Kankuro moved to stand beside Temari who was having hysterics inside. "I apologise for my outburst" Gaara began causing eyebrows to shoot up on several council members "But Shikamaru-san is correct, I was simply overjoyed to see my fiancée…. even though she is in poor health which is why I requested you KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN"

"SOMEONE AGREED TO MARRY YOU?!?!?!?!?!" A shrill voice rang out before the owner slapped his hand across his mouth.

Gaara clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth in an effort not to destroy the room. People tried to back away as his sand stirred creating a whirlwind that stung. A hand touched his shoulder and Ino's voice spoke "Yes, I did" Gaara felt his anger drain and the sand calmed too, the council looked at Ino with awe at the way she could approach Gaara when he was in a temper and not be harmed.

"You weren't threatened or anything were you because um…he cant…. make you…marry…him…." the speaker stuttered to a stop under the combined glares of Ino, Gaara and his siblings and the other leaf ninjas. Ino walked up to the man and slapped him, she put all her anger into that one slap leaving a large red mark and causing him to see stars.

"Are all of you such idiots?" she asked, "Do you think my Hokage would allow me such a predicament?"

The men looked at each other and her. Their looks plainly said _a way to control him, finally! Power! _

Gaara felt a small amount of fear for her then, but to his surprise she too read their looks. "Whatever you are planning" she hissed her continence suddenly going from outrage to darkness "You do well not to include me in your plans, and know that if they plan to hurt any of my family…you will regret it" That said she suddenly chirped up "My name is Ino Yamanaka who are you?" she asked dazzling them with a smile.

The old men flinched at the sudden change then wearily introduced themselves as they filed from the room congratulating the pair as they went. As soon as they were gone Ino made a dash for the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By mid-afternoon Ino wasn't throwing up anymore and happily went for a walk with Temari.

"…I never realised Gaara was so sweet!" Temari said with lil' love hearts in her eyes

Ino didn't say anything but smiled

"And I'm going to finally have a sister! Girl power!"

"Too right" Ino laughed at this, but stopped when she saw a sign pointing to the public gardens "Temari, what are the gardens like here?"

"There's not much plant wise, but they have raked sand arrangements and rock gardens…there are pergolas to rest in, oh! Are you all right Ino? Are you feeling tired?" Temari said suddenly worried

"A little, can we go see?"

The garden it turned out was exactly what Temari had said. Very few plants existed in the harsh conditions of the desert, but for all that the garden was beautiful. Covered paths surrounded each separate square. In the corner of each was a cool and shady pergola.

When she was settled on a seat Temari went and got drinks. "So how's Kahona?" she asked

"Green" Ino replied sticking out her tongue

Temari sighed "I think if Gaara didn't need me to help him here I'd go back there…."

"Yes but not for the plants…." Ino said with a wink

"INO!" Temari said blushing "that was harsh"

"I'm sorry, but it had to be said…. so are you looking forward to being a bridesmaid?"

"What? When am I going to be a…oh!" Temari said the hint finally hitting her

"You, Sakura and Hinata" Ino replied "Possibly my mother too…oh Kama Sama"

"Ino? Ino what's wrong? Do you feel ill?" Temari asked looking at the other woman's desperately pale face and wide eyes. The death grip she had on Temari's arm was painful. "INO!" Temari screeched in the blond's ear.

Slowly Ino faced her and in a quiet haunted voice she spoke "Gaara has to meet my parents"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day rushed by Ino hardly saw Gaara, he was in meetings all day and she wasn't well again to top it all off Temari had disappeared with Shikamaru and Tsunade had sent Shizune on a smaller mission whilst she was in talks.

Ino was dozing when she heard a small tapping.

"Hello?" she called sitting up

"Ohio Ino-san" a small girl entered "Gaara sama sent me to ask if you would like to join him for dinner?" she bowed as she said this causing her dark ponytail to swing over her shoulder.

"I would like that" Ino said smiling "Who are you little one?"

"My name is Yori Ino-san!"

"That's a pretty name…how old are you?"

"I'm eight!" the girl replied proudly relaxing under Ino's soft gaze. Ino noticed the girl wore a tabard showing she was a messenger

"You are young to have a job" Ino said indicating the girl could sit down, she entered dragging a basket with her.

"Its and arrangement I have with Gaara-sama! In work as a runner for him in break times and he pays for me to go to school!" realising she was shouting Yori dropped her voice "I'm sorry…. you are ill…."

Ino smiled "It's okay, did Gaara say where I would have to meet him?"

Yori grinned ripping the top from the basket. She then pulled out some desert style robes. "He said he wanted to take you for a walk and you would be more comfortable in these…." The girl looked in bewilderment at the large robes "…. but these are huge!"

"I prefer loose clothes" Ino replied disappearing behind a screen, she managed to pull the robes on.

"I have to go on with my messages Ino-san, Gaara-sama said he would call for you" she heard Yori call

"That's fine, nice to meet you Yori" Ino replied waving to the girl over the screen.


	23. double homecoming

I think this is the shortest chapter on here! its hard to seperate a long piece of text into seperate chapters at the right point...anyway are you guys still enjoying this?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so good to be home!" Sakura said stretching

Her and Lee were currently stood in front of Kahona's front gates

"It is" Lee smiled

"Names" The guard on duty who barred their path asked when they had flashed their headbands at him.

"Sakura Rock and Lee Rock" Sakura replied smiling at Lee. He gave her a lopsided grin back as the guard let them pass.

"Sakura where are you going?" He asked sounding confused as she set of towards his house.

"I thought you wanted to see your mother, get a change of clothes…a shower…" she added thoughtfully.

"A shower would be nice…despite how youthful backpacking around was" Lee grabbed his wife's hand and began to pull her away from the main streets.

"Lee…" Sakura asked managing to make his name into a question

"You'll see!" he replied grinning like a child, they were heading towards the cliff face now. On the cliff were houses (I don't know if you've ever seen then on the anime/manga) they were semi-built into the cliffs. Sakura was amazed when lee continued pulling her up a path leading to a medium sized two-story house. On reaching the door Lee swept her up and carried her into the house

"Lee!" Sakura shrieked not knowing what was going on "What…."

"SURPRISE!!"

Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten and Shino jumped from behind of the sofas Gai joining them a second too late. Neji nodded in Sakura and Lees direction

Lee put Sakura carefully down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Whose house is this?" Sakura asked, frowning as she tried to remember who lived at this house.

Lee laughed at his wife, she was being unusually dense and he loved to see the cute expression on her face "it's our house, wonder of youth"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru, they are waiting for you" Gaara's cold voice stated.

Said leaf ninja almost leapt through the ceiling from Temari's arms. "Hai, Kazekage-sama" he said he squeezed Temari once more before running out of the door.

Gaara had moved to the window watching the quartet leave the village. Temari sighed "Oh Gaara…. how do we stand it" the question finished in a half sob and Gaara felt himself move to his sister placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Temari, you know they will come back, Ino and I are to marry and our child is to be born here…. Shikamaru I feel will be visiting a lot"

Temari turned to see her brother staring over the horizon where the leaf group had just disappeared. "You do love her don't you brother?" Temari asked seriously, Gaara half snarled at her before seeing her serious expression.

He sighed instead "Temari, I love her more than anything…on par with you and Kankuro and with our village" Temari blinked, that was the first time Gaara had ever said he loved her and Kankuro, Gaara continued "and I'll love our child as much, Temari what will we do about the wedding?"

The woman laughed, "Oh Gaara there's something you have to do before the wedding…" Gaara raised his eyebrows "…. you need to meet her parents"

"WHAT"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four tired Leaf residents arrived at the gates they were sand coated and cranky.

Tsunade opened the gate with one hand, not even bothering to wait for the 5 men who usually opened it to stand up.

"Shikamaru, walk Ino home" was the only thing she said before walking away with Shizune

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, Ino was staring at the gates lost in thought "Troublesome" he muttered placing a hand on her shoulder "INO"

"Oh? Sorry Shikka, what's up?"

"I'm supposed to walk you home"

"Oh…can you take me to see Hinata first please?"

"I suppose…let me guess you'd want to see Sakura too"

Ino nodded shaking her hat, sand fell to the floor, but suddenly reared up forming a bracelet around her wrist. "Gaara" Ino said questioningly before shrugging and following Shikamaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are in no state to see Hinata-sama, I wouldn't even let you in to beg at the kitchen," the maid who greeted them at the door said taking a sniff at their travelled appearance.

Ino's eye narrowed "Shut up you rude, insufferable woman and tell Hinata-chan that Ino is here to see her"

The maid was taken aback by the suddenly angry woman and began to shut the door. Shikamaru stuck his foot in and with a twist forced the door open.

"Help!" the maid yelled stumbling backwards.

Neji jumped down from a balcony above landing in a low crouched position. Seeing Shikamaru and Ino he stood straight again dusting off his robes. He glared at the maid waiting for an explanation.

"Neji-san! They're trying to break into the house!" the maid said pointing at the pair who were standing in the doorway.

"Leave" Neji stated, the maid burst into tears and ran from the room. He directed his glance at the pair noting their exhaustion and dust "We have a wash house with hot springs," he pointed to the door to the left "there are two one for men one for women and spare clothes…I will send Hinata to you Ino" with that he left


	24. away we go

Well we're nearing the end of my pre-written chaptors which will mean, unfortunatly that i'll be updating less! i hope you enjoy the way this is going...and i would still like to hear from you all :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was glad for the warmth in the bathhouse, and very glad to get washed. Slowly he relaxed in the big tubs feeling his eyes close as he watched the clouds through a skylight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino too was enjoying the bathhouse. The women's side did not have a skylight but large screens that were fastened where the windows were. They were decorated in birds and flowers and allowed a dim light to come through, perfect for sun-scorched eyes.

Ino relaxed up to her shoulders with a sigh, relishing the warmth and comfort. Leaning back she thought about the last month and her relationship with Gaara, underwater she felt the ring with a smile.

She froze when the bathhouse door opened and carefully reached for a kunai she had put beside the tub.

"Ohio Ino-chan" a happy voice said with a splash.

"Hey hini" Ino replied opening her eyes to see the small dark haired woman

"What about me?" Sakura asked stepping forward.

"What about you forehead girl?" Ino said with a grin

"Shut up pig"

"Why you…"

"Guys?" Hinata interrupted their mock bickering "What's this big news Neji said you wanted to talk to me about? You interrupted him and Tenten you know" the last part was said with a wink

Ino laughed now "At this rate you're going to be the only unmarried one amongst us Hinata!"

Ino ducked into the water up to her neck while she waited for her two friends to get her hint.

Hinata frowned "But Ino…you're not married…"

"Or are you?" Sakura shrieked diving for Ino's left hand

"Whoa" Ino held up her hand, she didn't want this to turn into a fight and accidentally get injured "I'll show you" That said she showed them the ring

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shikamaru jerked awake as he heard loud squeals from the women's baths

"Troublesome" he muttered as he quietly drifted off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When, where, how?" the voices of her friends mingled as Ino sat there. "INO ANSWER US!"

"Okay…but there's something you should know" Ino stood revealing her slightly rounded stomach

"Ino…did you put on weight?" Sakura asked horrified for her friend who would usually have a break down.

Ino pulled a scroll from nowhere and hit the pink haired woman over the head. It was Hinata who asked the important question "Are you pregnant Ino?"

When they say Ino's grin the two girls yelled in happiness at the top of their lungs. A maid ran in, saw the scene and ran out again.

When they had calmed down Ino began to tell them about her trip, the engagement everything that had happened.

"…I wont be staying long in Kahona, just to pack my stuff and sell or rent the shop…I don't even know when I'll be back"

Hinata suddenly launched herself at Ino and hugged her tight "I'll miss you so much!" Sakura joined her on the other side "Why does Gaara have to be a silly Kazekage anyway?"

"Come on…. you'll be coming with me I think Sakura…and Hinata has to come be bridesmaid too"

"Wait why will I be coming back with you?"

Ino rubbed the back of her head "Well…there's a shortage of medic Nins in Gaara's village…especially ones with knowledge of births and deliveries"

Sakura's eyes had opened wide at what Ino was suggesting, "You want ME to deliver your baby?"

"There's no one I'd trust more"

At this point Hinata began to cry causing Ino and Sakura to join in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Its an A ranked mission Sakura, and a cushy one at that" Tsunade grinned at Sakura who was fidgeting "Don't tell me you're that desperate to get away from lee"

Sakura laughed "No, I'll miss him, but he's been invited to the wedding too" she smiled "I'm going to miss having Ino here…. she wont even be a leaf ninja will she?"

"No" Tsunade gave Sakura a roll of parchment "This is a document releasing Ino from the Village of Kahona an her duties to it entrusting her honour and safety to the village of the hidden sand"

Sakura nodded tucking the paper safely away "I think Ino is outside" Tsunade grinned "See you in two months for the wedding"

Sakura grinned and left the room greeting her friend and beginning their journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sakura" a voice yelled at the gate "Wait!"

Shielding her eyes Sakura let out a loud yell "Hurry up!"

There was dust and lee appeared as if by magic, he swept his wife into a large hug and kissed her. "L, lee!" Sakura said blushing at the public show of affection

"I may not see you for a few months bedsides…." He leant forward and whispered something into her ear

"LEE ROCK!" Sakura squeaked pushing him away as she turned bright red. He held on though and brought her back into his arms "Be careful okay?" he said before running off.

Ino grinned at Sakura as she turned around.

"Shut up" Sakura said replying to an unsaid comment and stalked off ahead.


	25. Trouble

Sorry about this. Uni + some kind of virus has hit me hard. So from now till i catch up with missed lectures and work i wont be updating...or correcting spellings in stuff i've already written! Like i said sorry to leave you on a cliffy, i'll tyr and update before x-mas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazekage sama?" a nervous messenger entered the dim office

"Yes?" Gaara replied feeling his expectations rise though not showing them

"Your sister asks if you would like dinner"

"No" Gaara replied "I will have something later" he turned back to the window scanning the horizon

"Kazekage sama?"

"WHAT" Gaara snarled turning to the poor messenger who quaked in his boots.

"Your fiancées parents are here sir…but they asked for Gaara…I wasn't sure what to do"

Gaara frowned "Show them in"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two people who were shown in were exactly what Gaara had imagined them to be. He caught Ino's blond hair on the mother, her focused expression from the father.

"Ohio" he said bowing slightly "Please sit down"

"Thank you Kazekage-sama" the elderly couple sat and Ino's father began "We are here to meet our future son-in-law…our daughter Ino said she would be here to greet us, but when she wasn't here at the gates we decided to come and ask your permission to meet with this Gaara ourselves"

Gaara raised his eyebrow

Ino's mother continued, "We don't know anything about him! Not even his surname! And now our only child wants to marry him and more to the sand, so far away…she wont even have her plants here…" the woman suddenly burst out crying leading to a slightly embarrassed husband holding her gently.

"I apologise for this outburst, Kazekage-sama" he said, "We would however appreciate an answer to our question"

Gaara frowned rubbing his head "Ask me a question and I will answer for you"

"Why does he not have a surname?"

"He was never accepted as a member of his family…. his mother died in childbirth and cursed him"

Inoichi saw a look of pain flash across the leaders face and wondered what was bothering him, but gave up the mystery for more questions.

"Is he respected here? Will he provide for our daughter?" he came closer for the last question "does he love her?"

Gaara leant back into his seat "Everyone asks me that recently, as if I am incapable of love"

Both turned to stare at the robed man behind his desk

"Why, why would they ask you that?"

The Kazekage smiled "My other name is Gaara Yamanaka-san" he said with a slight bow.

The faces of his parent-in-laws were a sight to see, they were open mouthed in shock. Finally Ino's mother spoke "W, w, where is Ino?"

Gaara immediately frowned "you have not seen her?"

"No, we told you, we expected her at the gate…. we haven't seen her for almost a year"

_This is going to be a day of surprises _Gaara thought grimly "Perhaps she came just recently, I expected her a week ago but thought that she had set of recently, she meant to arrive before you and introduce us"

"It is unlike Ino to be late, and Sakura and her had already left"

Now Gaara was disturbed "Did you ask at the gate?"

"They had not admitted her…"

"GAARA!" Temari rushed into the room tears streaming down her face, she was waving some paper about.

Ino's father grabbed it and read.

Time seemed to slow down as colour drained from the old mans face

"Daemon, we have pink hair and blond hair, we want a service rendered for their safe return…. don't dwell on our offer too long – there are few women in our camp. You will find us at two moons in a week"

Gaara had sunk to his knees as the paper was read out. His world was white and filled with horrible thoughts _Ino _

"Gaara" Temari was beside him scared, she had never seen Gaara act this way over anything, he was usually so calm and collected "Gaara, we need orders"

White pouring around and down, trying to drowned out her words and him _INO, Gaara you promised…Get off your knees and do something _It was a sharp smell that finally made him move

Ino's mother had waved something under his nose causing the man to flinch, sand had risen up to attack her but froze just about to crash down.

"Send a messenger to Kahona, ask for Naruto and lee if she can spare them, one of the Hyuuga would be good too, assemble a small team of searcher nin"

The way he was looking made even Temari shudder, its as if someone had turned off the light within causing even his eyes to go dark, his hair looked like flame and sand enveloped him.

"Hai Kazekage-sama" she said gulping "Who will lead them?"

The sand pulled away slightly revealing Gaara was wearing travelling clothes as well as weaponry. He half turned to face her as he began to leave the room

"I will"


	26. what happened?

Sorry i haven't updated for a little while...Uni is really hitting me hard...four assignments a week :'(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata glanced nervously between Naruto and Lee. The latter was whimpering clenching and unclenching his hands in distress. Naruto was staring at the Hokage.

"Gaara asked for us," Hinata finally said breaking the silence

"Yes, I can only afford to send you three however…"

"What? Sakura is my and Hinata's friend! Lee's wife! Your apprentice and all you can do is send three to save her, not to mention Ino?" Naruto practically screamed.

"Naruto, I have barely enough Ninjas as it is! I had to BEG Gai-sensei to replace Lee on a mission and as for Hinata's father don't get me started…!"

"Naruto…Tsunade-sama" Hinata stepped forward "We should do something about lee" The green clad ninja was still stood there frozen.

Tsunade sighed and with moments thought walked across the room and slapped the unfortunate man. She happened to forget that she has super human strength…and was reminded of the fact when lee went through the wall.

"KUSO!" she swore reaching for her Sake "You" she pointed at the pair "GO get lee and just go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sighed with frustration. He had waited at the gates for a good half hour before any of the elite hunter squad had turned up. Gaara had spared 6 of them the ones who came first and left the others up to their necks in sand. Now they were running towards the countries border.

"Gaara sama!" one of the younger ones called out

He stopped and turned "Hai"

The younger ninja with a snake mask pointed to a patch of sand next to where the forest at the edge of Kahona began. There was a piece of fabric visible. Another ninja approached carefully. He wore a lion mask and bore a long staff with a blade using this he thrust the blade into the hide out.

Nothing moved so the ninja pulled back the fabric. His sudden recoil caused the others to draw their weapons. But nothing came from the pit.

"Samal what's wrong" a younger woman from her voice asked; the porcupine mask she wore trembled in worry.

The lion mask shook his head pointing at the pit.

Gaara moved forward, someone had used the pit for a period of days, they had not moved from that pit. Excrement, used bottles and food wrappers were littered about all moving with a horde of flies and maggots. It had been the smell that caused Samal to flinch. Gaara however looked closer. There, where the person's hand would have been was the impression of a net. In the other of a jagged looking sword.

"Look around"

They found four more pits, each in the same condition, with impressions of a wide, daunting array of weaponry. Another lion called out suddenly "Kazekage!"

Gaara moved to him and saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

A little further into the trees was a clearing; there was blood, a lot of blood and a body with blond hair. A cloud of flies cleared it as he approached gulping to turn her over. Lifeless eyes stared back at him, but it was not Ino

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps led away to another clearing there was an impression on the floor, as if someone had fallen to their knees beside that a dropped sword. Picking it up Gaara noted blood on the pommel, and pink hair.

"Pink hair is unusual Kazekage-sama" a rabbit masked ninja had appeared now, followed by a fox.

"It is the colour of Sakura Rock's hair, see if you can find anything else before it gets dark, you two lions set up camp"

It was almost dark when they finally found something. It was an unexploded tag a whole string of them. Gaara stopped the rabbit before he stepped on them. A ripped chakra repressing tag was next and a torn up net. There was blonde hair caught within it.

_Why didn't she run into the desert? Why? _ Gaara thought as he saw the story through his mind. She had run on ahead on Sakura's orders leaving a wall of explosive tags, one of the enemy had tagged her then attempted to net her. That meant Ino couldn't use her chakra, which meant she couldn't run as fast or fight as well. They had tied her to a tree, the next clearing sported an old dead campfire, you could see the impressions of the tents, and marks on the trees where they had tied the prisoners…. both were marked with blood.

Gaara felt cold. Ino was hurt. _The child, our child _the unborn baby came unbidden into his mind adding a twist to the already deadly knife in his heart.

"Is camp ready" he snapped when the snake masked ninja appeared

"H, hai Kazekage-sama!" he stuttered, "We have guests too"

Gaara scowled and strode towards camp. There were four tents set up showing the sands symbol on the side, the three Kahona ninjas had their own tents with the leaf emblem.

Gaara let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the blond haired ninja, his first friend. The blue-eyed man let out a whoop "Gaara man! You old dog!" he said mock punching the Kazekage in the ribs.

Gaara's sand wavered confused…. what was Naruto doing?

"Naruto-kun…. leave him alone" a small dark-haired woman bowed, her white eyes gleaming in the firelight "We of the Hyuuga clan present our congratulations on your engagement to my good friend Ino…as does Naruto, though now is not a terribly appropriate time…."

Lee approached now looking haggard. When he met Gaara's eyes they both flinched, seeing each other's pain and sharing it in an instant.

"Lee Rock" Gaara stated

"Kazekage-sama" he answered in a hollow voice

"Fill us in Gaara" Naruto whined sitting beside the fire


	27. missing nin

sigh avoiding work by writting isnt a good idea...woo 27th chapter :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino smelt fire long before she woke. She kept very still feeling pain in her wrists and head. _What happened? _She thought trying to remember everything from the previous day. Voice interrupted her thoughts and she concentrated on keeping her breathing even and listening

"Are you sure its her?" a woman's voice asked

"Look the pink haired one was carrying the letter, she could be the future Kazekage's wife, they've been out for days" a bored mans voice joined in

"We'll just ask them when they wake up" this was a more authoritive "Ah the pink haired one looks like she may be stirring"

There was a splash and a yell from Sakura "Naruto I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed obviously not awake

"Kama-sama shut her up!"

Ino opened her eyes a slit to see the woman in the group put her hand over Sakura's mouth "If you agree to be quiet I'll let your mouth go"

Sakura nodded "Who the hell are you? Where am I? Where's Tenten?"

"Tenten?" the man asked looking confused, at this point Ino decided to 'wake up' and groaned

"Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sakura" Ino said realising her friends ploy

Sakura turned back to the group of people before her "Why are we here?"

The man glared at them, he was tall with spiky black hair running down to his neck, he did not look happy "Where is the Kazekage's fiancée"

"Yamanaka-san?" Ino asked

"Hai!" the small woman of the group turned to the blond woman

"She's at the village of the sand"

The large man let out a growl of frustration "The why are you carrying her transferral orders!?"

"We're her bridesmaids…I'm also going to deliver her baby"

The woman frowned at this then suddenly pointed at Ino "She is pregnant, why is she travelling with you"

'Tenten' shrugged "I wouldn't miss my best friends wedding…besides I want my child delivered by Sakura, you have not answered our question"

"Why are we here, what do you want" Sakura scowled

The man rubbed his head. "Tag them then let them down"

Ino felt a moment of relief before she felt something being stabbed into her arm she yelped, "What is that???"

"A chakra repressing tag"

Ino almost smirked, maybe she needed chakra to operate, but Sakura didn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were led to a fire and sat down, Ino opted to lie. "Tenten-chan are you feeling well?" Sakura asked worriedly coming over and inspecting her friend

"I am, I'm just worried he'll be worried about me, you know how he gets"

"Your fiancée?" Sakura shuddered "I wouldn't want him mad at me"

The woman stepped forward "Who is her fiancée?"

Sakura looked Ino in the eye "Kakashi"

Silence fell around the fire. A tense quiet silence

"Kakashi…the copy-nin?" a strained voice said

"Kakashi-kun prefers the tracker Nin…. he's fond of his dogs" Ino said allowing Sakura to gently run her hands over her stomach

There was a gentle collective moan "Oh kama-sama…" someone muttered

"Sakura" Ino leant forward in a conspirative whisper - meaning everyone could hear "Tsunade-sama wont be mad at you for missing lessons will she?"

"I don't know just because I'm her apprentice does not mean she wouldn't beat me up like she did that guy" Ino simply shrugged trying to hold back the laughter she felt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss we're in trouble"

"I know" the 'boss' a man named Tetche replied looking at the two women captives.

"Tsunade, the Hokage. Not only do we have two of her ninjas, but ones her apprentice and we have the copy nin's fiancée…. and to top it off Gaara is probably after us for threatening the treaty between Kahona and the hidden sand…oh and his fiancées best friends"

"Gee peter thanks for clearing that up for us" the woman entered now the long grey hair tied back.

"We could let them go" Peter said

"No we couldn't…if they got lost or hurt, we would get the blame, besides we meet Gaara in 2 days, we'll hand them over"

"And just hope he doesn't kill us?" Tetche added rubbing his head "I need to talk to them again" he left the tent and rejoined the group of men who were surrounding the two women.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were making lewd comments and pointing at the two Tetche slapped them around the head as he passed "Don't be so rude" he said as if they were children. He sat beside Sakura and Ino. Sakura had placed herself in front of the pregnant woman and now glared at the man.

"Your tent is being set up" he replied in way of apology

"What do you want" was all she said

He sighed and sat down "We want to be allowed to live in the forest"

"But you are missing nin. You have abandoned your villages and honour, you are thieves and murderers…. not to mention kidnappers" Sakura finished in a calm voice

The mans face suddenly looked strained "The men you see here have been cast out of their villages, not for murder, not for theft and defiantly not because of lack of honour" he gritted his teeth "You met my sister in law, she became a missing nin because she refused to marry the man her parents chose for her. He raped her and he wasn't even punished – SHE was blamed"

"What happened to your wife?" a quiet voice asked, Sakura turned to find Ino looking at the man

Tetche closed his eyes "She was taken from me for questioning…I resisted and was thrown out of the village…. I don't even know if she's alive"

"Why should he let you live here??"

"We have been making this forest safer for a year now" Tetche pointed to some skulls behind him, they were giant boars and bear skulls "If we had not killed these many a traveller wouldn't be alive"

Ino suddenly stiffened "You wont be alive if he reaches you before the set day"

"What?" Tetche looked confused

"I have a proposition"


	28. if they had hurt you

"Why are we doing this again?"

"What Tenten suggested was imaginative and brave" Tetche said, "Either they'll kill us, or they will forgive us, that would happen anyway- why not rush it?"

"But the heat is killing me" Peter groaned

"You get used to it" Sakura said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gates loomed before them and the group rushed to reach the shade. A guard stepped out

"Halt"

They stopped

"I'm afraid no one is allowed entry till Thursday," he said apologetically

Ino drew back her hood "Tell Gaara I wish to speak with him"

The guard gaped at her and ran.

"What was that?" the silver haired Taya hissed to Sakura, she shrugged in response and sat in the shade of the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazekage-sama!" a loud yell broke the gloomy silence of Gaara's office; Temari opened the door just in time to prevent the guard slamming into it.

"Shouldn't you be on the gate?" Gaara said icily not looking up

"Forgive me sir" the guard threw himself to the floor "But there is a blond woman at the gates she asked for you…she looks like Yamanaka-san and I thought it best to get you…Kazekage-sama?" Gaara was gone…. to be honest he had jumped out of the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino looked up as a cloud like shadow cast itself on the otherwise clear sand. She was prevented from looking up however when the sand beneath them began to buckle and shake. It erupted beginning to swallow the group.

Ino heard screaming and realised it was her own, the sand abruptly stopped and a figure dropped down.

Gaara was beside her in a second. Ino coughed "If you didn't want to marry me…you only had to say…."she managed weakly coughing from the sand Gaara held her tightly for an instant before turning to the group who were with his fiancée. They were missing nin, aside from Sakura, who gave him a weak smile from her half buried position in the sand. Gaara released her.

"Your husband is in my tower…. go to him"

"Shouldn't I…."

"No…. this is none of Kahona's concern" he replied sharply eyeing the buried ninjas.

His sand gripped tighter causing the missing nin to groan in union

"Gaara" Ino said quietly

"Ino…" his voice held a warning, also the sense of desperation he had felt on losing her

"Please…listen to me" she placed her hand on his arm "Please"

Gaara sighed and stopped crushing the ninjas

"I'm listening"

"These are the people who kidnapped us…. but they realised that forcing you to do something was not honourable and have brought us back safely…" Gaara frowned listening carefully "Also…I see before me some people who together defeated and Anbu class fighter and a highly trained ninja and evaded your hunter team for some days"

Gaara flicked his eyes to the group who were still entombed in the sand. He turned back to Ino and again held her tightly.

"If any of them had hurt you…or the baby…I would have killed them…" he said into her ear

Ino clutched him back "I know…. I'm fine…"

Gaara released the nins and the group fell to the floor. "Follow me" was all he said to them as he walked hand in hand with Ino back into the village.

Ino caught Tetche looking at her strangely and gave him an apologetic smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am never letting you go again!"

"Lee…"

"EVER"

"LEE"

"…"

"LEE!" Sakura was slowly turning red, either from the breath defying hug lee was giving her, or the fact he was giving her said hug in front of half the population of the sand village I'm not sure.

"Erm…. guys?" Hinata decided to save her friend "LEE LET SAKURA GO THIS INSTANT!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ouch" Sakura groaned from her position on the floor punctuated the silence. In his shock Lee had released Sakura a little too quickly.

"The Kazekage wished to see us after we've cleaned up," Naruto said helping Sakura up

"Oh…right" Lee grinned


	29. a new home and coffee

The prisoners were sat on chairs in the Kazekage's office. They had been given clean robes and allowed to freshen up. Gaara sat behind his desk, Temari and Kankuro stood behind. The elder council had sent a representative who now sat asleep in the corner. Ino was stood looking out of the window. When the four entered the room they went to stand beside her.

"Now we may start," Gaara stated.

Kankuro stepped forward "You are charged with kidnapping and threatening a treaty, you have been found guilty and will be punished."

Ino saw Tetche's jaw tighten as he nodded.

"Your punishment will be this." Gaara's quiet voice was like thunder in the quiet room " You will live here in the village of the sand, as ninja. You will begin your training again from the lowest level after academy, when you are fit you will undertake missions. You will fight to defend the village and the country, you will take orders from me"

"But that's what we'd do anyway as ninjas!" peters exclamation was hushed up

Tetche stood "Your punishment is gracious…may we speak a moment?"

Gaara nodded

There was brief discussion between the 8 with frantic whispers and hand movements. Eventually Tetche turned around "We thank you and are honoured to take up our punishment"

"Kankuro take their names, ages, personal details etc" Gaara said standing "Temari if you will help him?" He turned to the 8 "Tomorrow is rest day, you will be given quarters near to each other, the day after you will be expected at the training grounds where you will be assessed" Gaara held out his arm to Ino and beckoned the 4 Kahona ninja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara that was…."Naruto began before being interrupted by one of the secretaries

"Kazekage-sama? A man came to see you…he said you had asked for him? I sent him to the secondary office"

"I'll be right back," Gaara said removing Ino's hand gently and walking down a corridor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get everything arranged?" Gaara asked calmly as he saw the dark robed man

The man bowed his dark glasses glinting in the light" The cave is prepared Kazekage-sama and will be ready in time for your arrangements"

"Excellent" The man did no move to leave as Gaara turned causing the Kazekage to look back.

"Is there something else?"

The man smiled "we, we are happy for you Kazekage-sama. We will look forward to the wedding in…2 weeks?"

Gaara smiled back "The caves and their guardians have always been special to me, I am glad you could accommodate my wedding there"

The guardian bowed again and vanished.

Gaara grinned at the questioning look Ino gave him when he rejoined the group.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're planning on leaving tomorrow," Naruto said as he ate a bowl of ramen

"Why?" Ino asked

"We need to go home and get out clothes and things…we weren't really prepared for a wedding when we were sent to help search" Hinata added with a grin

"Luckily the guys who took us kept our bags and things too" Sakura said smoothing down a white top she had changed into.

"You know, I remember when Sakura lost all of her clothes off a cliff once…" Naruto began

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed reaching for him across the table

The evening progressed, only interrupted by the arrival of Temari and Kankuro; the arrival of the latter relaxed Shikamaru who didn't kept twitching around to the door now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Night guys" Ino waved as the leaf ninjas walked towards the foreign ninja quarters.

She, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked towards the tower.

"Goodnight Temari, Kankuro" Gaara said suddenly taking Ino's arm

"Night" Temari said with a grin

Ino and Kankuro exchanged puzzled looks as they were dragged in opposite directions.

"Gaara?" Ino asked questioningly

"Yes…?" he replied

"Where are we going?"

"Home"

"But…don't we live at the tower?"

"Not any more"

"Oh?"

Gaara said nothing but smirked at his fiancée

"Gaara!" Ino said lightly pushing him, Gaara stumbled still unused to not having his sand protect him. Quickly Ino grabbed his arm and steadied him "Sorry…I'll try not to do that in public"

Gaara suddenly spun her around and kissed her nose "I don't care, come on let's go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 10 minutes Ino spoke again "So why don't you live in the tower?"

"Well, one my brother and sister live there" Gaara grinned at her "plus…my advisors suggested it wouldn't be a good environment to bring up a family in…"

"Oh, okay, so where are we going?"

"Here" Gaara stopped in front of a small shop

"A shop Gaara?" Ino asked as he opened the door and ushered her in "what…oh!" the place was filled with scents, scents she found oddly familiar and delicate. Ino opened her eyes from where she had closed them to smell "Cacti?" she asked in amazement. The whole room was full of the plants, small ones, big ones; there were even some shallow dishes with large flowers in.

"G, Gaara?" Ino asked unable to tear her eyes away from the scene

"When your parents met me…." Gaara wrapped his arms around her and murmured into her ear "…one of the things your mother said was that you would be far away from your plants, you give me so much…I wanted to give you something back"

Ino didn't reply but tuned in his arms sobbing into his shoulder. When she had clamed down Gaara wiped away her tears. "Why don't you go look around while I make a drink?"

She gave him a look remembering burnt toast

"I can make coffee you know…." He growled

Ino chuckled and fled the room.


	30. Kicking

This is officially the last of my pre-written chapters :-) i hope you all like it...and review lots...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was modest and Ino loved it. There were six rooms in all. She passed the kitchen on the way up a flight of stairs. It was open plan with the living room; everything was decorated in cool colours with drapes causing a splash of bright colour. The bathroom was plain and big enough to have a full size bath. The bedroom Ino loved. It was the coolest room in the building with a balcony allowing a view of the town. The last two rooms were just down the hall. A guest room and a study for Gaara when he was away from the tower.

Returning to the bedroom Ino realised it was pretty late. The bed looked very inviting and then she realised there were bedclothes and a dressing gown.

"Ino? Are you alright?" Gaara's slightly muffled voice came up the stairs

"Yes, I'll be right down!"

She quickly changed and made her way downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sat at the kitchen table cradling a coffee. He jumped slightly as Ino sat beside him wrapping her hand around the mug set out for her.

"Thank you" she breathed, noticing his hand beside her trembled she reached for it wrapping it in hers "What's wrong Gaara?"

"Sometimes…. sometimes I don't understand" he shook his head not looking at her withdrawing his hand and turning away

"Gaara?" Ino reached forward placing a hand on his slumped shoulder

"I was a daemon bearer, I've killed for pleasure, to acknowledge my existence, I have seen horrific things, people keep asking me if I love you and I can see it in their eyes I've been…. been a monster most of my life…they want to know how can you love me!? WHY!?" the last part was shouted and Gaara finally broke down into tears.

There was silence and Gaara felt her hand and presence leave him. His cocoon immediately came up trying to protect him from pain. The only thing it couldn't protect him from.

Suddenly the cocoon opened and enlarged.

"Gaara?" Her voice was quiet and soothing

His red-rimmed eyes looked towards her.

"What do you see?" she asked quietly

Gaara blinked at this question and seeing her in the dim light of his cocoon her hair shining he remembered something "I see you as a light colour in shades of black…. I see the woman I love, who I'm going to marry…. who bears our child"

Ino smiled a tear escaping the corner of her eye, he reached forward to remove it with his thumb, she caught his hand and held it there "I see" she began catching his eyes too "I see a man, a man who I love. He loves me too, for who I am, and I return the same feelings. Gaara I love you for who you are now, not for who you were…I love the way you wipe away my tears, the way you worry about me and how you listen to me" she brought his hand away from her face and taking his other in hers spoke again "I love YOU" she said forcefully

Gaara blinked and then pulled her to him, wrapping her for the second time in his embrace. He could feel how much he loved her, the roundness of her stomach that contained their child…. and her startled intake of breath. "Ino what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, his cocoon collapsed so he could see her better.

She was smiling. "Gaara! The baby, it's kicking!" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach "Can you feel it?"

There was a suggestion of movement and a sharp kick that almost had Gaara drawing his hand back in shock. "I felt it!" he said with a gasp.

Ino let out an excited squeal her eyes shining with happiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later they were still feeling the baby kicking when Ino yawned.

Gaara caught the motion even though he was enthralled with the baby's movement. "You should go to bed," he said leading her to the bedroom, when she yawned again he tucked her in and began to leave.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

Gaara froze "…back to the tower, why?"

Ino sat up looking confused "Cant you stay here?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to, I can stay in the guest room if you want"

"Gaara…. can you sleep here with me?" Ino inwardly cursed herself for sounding so shy, its not as if they hadn't slept in the same room or bed before

She heard the sound of a draw opening and closing and clothed changing. "Alright"

Gaara said as he slid into bed beside her, carefully he wrapped his arms with hers as she snuggled closer.


	31. Something about Sakura

_I'm glad we're back _Sakura thought looking ahead at the sand whipped gates before them _the wedding should be good, and then delivering Ino's baby_ Sakura smiled suddenly sending a sly peek in the direction of her husband who was walking beside her, proclaiming about the beauty of the day. _I wonder when I should tell him?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Naruto and Hinata were a little behind the married couple. Hinata was remembering the conversation she had had with her father earlier that morning

_-------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Hinata, I'm sorry but the elders would never accept Naruto as your husband"_

_"Fine than I will not be the leader of this pig headed clan!"_

"_Hinata... please, listen to me, Naruto may never ask you to marry him, I am just warning you with all this marriage going on recently."_

"_Why wait? Why not just disown me to the title? We both know Neji or Hanabi are better suited to it then me!" Hinata covered her mouth at her outburst, her fears spilling from her mouth._

_The look her father gave her was unreadable, he frowned "Is that what you believe?"_

"_No father" her voice had been harsh "Its what you believe, and after so many years of having it thrust upon me – do you not think I would come to believe it too?" she sighed tearfully "Naruto is the only one who ever believed in me, he gives me strength when all this family does is take it away, when all you do is torture me with my failures, when you hate me…" she had walked to the window ashamed at the tears flowing down her face_

_The silence was so absolute Hinata thought her father had left in disgust as had so often happened before. She almost jumped when she felt two hands on her shoulders "Hinata" her name was almost a sigh "I, I was too harsh, I pushed you hard in hopes that you could become stronger… never seeing that your strength came from love, yours towards others and theirs towards yours…. your mother was the same…. I should have realised" he turned her around and pointed to her tears "These are your greatest strength…. my daughter" with that he had embraced her_

Hinata sighed unaware of the looks Naruto was giving her; he shook his head at his girlfriends absentmindedness and carried on.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Welcome honoured guests!" a small girl cried from the gates as she slid down a heap of sand "Are you here for the wedding?" she asked jumping about

"Hai…we" Sakura pointed to herself and Hinata "are Ino-sans bridesmaids…"

"Oh,oh,oh!" the girl cried "Then these two must be…ummm…Naruto Uzumaki! And and Lee Rock!" she grinned in triumph "I was asked to watch out for you!"

"She shouts a lot," Hinata whispered to Sakura as they followed their small guide.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Ino watched out of the window as her two friends came down the path to her new home. _I cant believe I'm getting married in two days…_Ino smiled remembering a time when she would have given anything to marry Ssasuke.

"INO PIG" Sakura screamed opening the front door

"What is it forehead girl?" Ino came slowly down the stairs

"Hey" Hinata greeted her friend

"Did you bring it?" Ino asked excitedly

Hinata brought two bags around "I brought two things"

"Oh?"

"Wow I can see why you asked us to bring the dress in three extra sizes…. you're huge!" Sakura said teasingly

"Honestly…. I should have picked the most disgusting dresses for you"

"I'm glad you let us pick" Sakura revealed that she was carrying two pale blue kimonos.

"Sakura…" Hinata was sounding very tired

"Oh jeeze Hinata!" Sakura led the smaller girl to the sofa and took something from her wrist "You should have said!"

"What is that?" Ino asked looking at a bracelet that was attached to a bag…. a bag that was steaming in the warm air.

The Kahona ninjas grinned and Sakura opened the bag

"Oh Sakura…Hinata…" tears sprung into Ino's eyes "ICE CREAM!"

Seven tubs of ben and jerry's later the three girls sat around laughing and talking when Temari knocked and stuck her head around the door.

"Room for a little one?" she asked jumping between Hinata and the sofa arm "Gaara told me the baby kicked!" she said "Can I feel?"

"The baby kicked?" Hinata and Sakura asked at the same time

"Well its been quiet today…I forgot"

"I want to feel!" the room shouted at once

"Well my stomache's big enough" Ino let them all feel and they carried on talking.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

A while later they all retired to Inos room, settling down in sleeping bags or the bed.

"So I wanted to know how you told Gaara, because I don't know what to say to Lee…..Ino? Ino?" Sakura sat up

"Shh she's asleep," Hinata whispered


	32. Time

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before the wedding Gaara paced his office

"Cake, check, guests, check, suit, check…." 

Kankuro suddenly looked up and spoke interrupting Gaara's speech "Dude…hate to bring it up………."

"What"

"Well, who exactly is performing the ceremony?"

"What?"

"Well usually it's the kazehage…..but seeing as its YOU getting married…."

"KAMA-SAMA…" Gaara suddenly saw a blur on the street as Lee ran by training. Said ninja was suddenly lifted and held outside the kazehages tower window….7 stories up.

"Good morning Rock-sama" Gaara said smiling

"Err, it is indeed a bounteous morning a fine exclamation of youth…" Lee said trying not to look down

"Would you be so kind as to go home and return with your Hokage?" Gaara said lightly

"What? Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Lee cried as he was dropped

Luckily for him Gaara remembered and caught him before he hit the floor, softening his landing. With a sigh Lee removed his weights and dashed off towards Kahona.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we ready" a voice said

"Yes, the tunnels have been dug, those pales have no idea"

"Good, as soon as they are wed we strike"

"Yes master"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was woken up on the day of her wedding by her mother. "Hey"

"Morning mother" Ino said groggily "I don't have class today do I?"

Ino's mother chuckled "No, but your breakfast is on the side, when you're done we're going to the baths so don't be all day" she left smoothing Ino's hair into place

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The baths were nice, everyone fussed over her.

"You know I thought I was having a child…not being treated like one," she mused out loud, just before Hinata dumped a jug of water on her hair.

"Sometimes its one and the same" a voice stated

"Tsunade-sama" Ino gasped "What?"

"Well, someone has to marry you two lovebirds" Tsunade said to no one in particular suddenly she looked very closely at Sakura and grinned "Though I think you need to talk to your husband"

"Hai sensei" she said meekly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sighed as his tailor finished putting elaborate pleats into his robe. Kankuro spoke "Are you sure you don't want to cover your tattoo man? I can lend you a headband…"

"No" Gaara reached up to touch his long healed tattoo _it'll remind me of her now_

"Fine"

"Would you like your hair doing Gaara-san?" a small man popped into the room

"Hai" Gaara sighed sitting down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was having similar trouble.

"Up"

"No down"

"Like this"

"No way!"

"GUYS" Ino finally snapped at her mother, Temari and Sakura, Hinata was in the corner reading a book.

"Yes?"  
"I will do my own hair, you should go get ready…after all there's nothing else for you to do except that"

"Oh you're right!" they all piled out of the room, except Hinata who was yanked back

"Ino?" she asked clutching her book

"Hinata…would you brush my hair for me please?"

"Hai"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood before Tsunade now. The older woman was wearing her Hokage robes, including her special hat. The cave wasn't full of villagers, as one would expect. Gaara had decided to have a big festival after the wedding rather than crowding people inside the caves.

In the front row sat Naruto and Lee, two of his friends, Kankuro stood beside him as best man. Ino's mother sat behind looking proudly on.

The cave itself was hung with red and gold streamers around the sides sat huge basins of water-cooling the room. The monks were here too, without their sunglasses and heavy robes they looked like pale ghosts.

A quiet murmur went around the hall as Gaara felt the draught signifying the door at the end of the hall opening. The wedding march began to play.

"Dude…" Kankuro said quietly "you are lucky"

Gaara turned

Ino looked beautiful, her dress was a light blue almost silver and fell to the floor. Her mother, Temari, Hinata and Sakura walked behind holding up her train. A veil covered her normally vibrant blond hair and she held her fathers arm.

When they reached Gaara Inoichi gave him his daughters arm and went to join his wife and the bridesmaids in the seats.

"Last chance to run" Gaara said to her

"They'd catch you" Ino replied with a shaky smile

Gaara almost laughed but instead squeezed her arm and turned to Tsunade

"Ladies and gentlemen… we are gathered here today to witness the joining…"


	33. return of the raccoon

A ninja high above sniffed and wiped his eyes

"What the fuck are you crying about?" his neighbour asked peering from the hole in the roof

"Weddings always make me cry" came the reply

"Well don't, focus on the job in hand"

"Why do we have to kill her anyway?"

"We cant have him spawning more like him…. has fine to protect the village but not like this, he is not accepted. This way we'll be sending him a message, and he wont try it again"

"You're right"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Gaara and Ino kissed, moving apart they spent a moment looking into one another's eyes.

"Well isn't that sweet" a harsh voice broke the moment

Gaara spun "Sesa" he nodded "The festival is later"

"Oh" Sesa moved forward and more dark shapes joined him "We're not here for the festival" he picked something from his belt and threw it at Gaara.

Gaara flinched his shield coming up to block the kunai. At that moment seventeen tags hit him, all chakra suppressing. His shield fell and crumbled.

"Ino get behind me" he said, "If nothing else I did learn physical fighting"

"Ah yes…but not all of those tags are so nice as to let you move Gaara" Sesa said moving forward and grabbing Ino's arm. He moved back with nail marks down his face.

"Bitch" he snarled grabbing her again and pulling her around Gaara, he tossed her to two lackeys nearby "If she moves tell me and I'll kill her now rather than later"

Gaara felt his eyes widen but he couldn't move.

His eyes flicked left to where unfortunately the rest of the wedding party were out, they had been hit with a smoke bomb.

His attention was brought back to Sesa as the man brought out another kunai and held it to Gaara's face.

"How does it feel daemon…to be finally powerless?" Gaara heard Ino gasp and felt a trail of hot blood trickle down his cheek. "Perhaps I should rid you from this village permanently…. I can't see you being too kindly disposed to us after we kill this slut…"

Ino suddenly struggled "Leave him alone!"

"Fine" Sesa stood "Lets deal with you" with snake like speed he brought his arm with kunai down towards Ino's stomach.

"No!" Gaara screamed as Ino's stopped

"What the fuck" Sesa said

"Sesa I am going to KILL YOU" Gaara snarled though he still couldn't move

"How could you…you're tagged"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello kit" a strong voice said

Time froze

Gaara knew that voice

He knew it and dreaded it every time he closed his eyes

"You…." He gasped glancing towards Ino "Please…. please don't hurt her"

"I have no intention…I just saved her…and I gave you both a wedding gift…. you'll need to help her with it though…. and your girl"

"My what?"

A tail flicked in irritation at him "I just gave you a bloodline limit kit," the racoon peered at Gaara where he was trapped "I never ment it all to happen the way it did...i wanted you to know that before i die, I tried my best...goodbye"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesa screamed as a ball of sand suddenly erupted around Ino. She screamed too not understanding what was happening.

_It, it gave her the powers?_

He couldn't move to join her, but watched to see what would happen. The sand writhed and moved around the sphere _it did always like her it must be delighted she can hear it._

The sphere rose. Gaara gasped, he'd never done that, but as he did he felt his perspective changing and realised that he, and the others were being gently slid to the door.

"If you don't come down, we'll kill him," Sesa said spinning to where Gaara was…or rather had been.

"I don't think you will bother me, my husband or anybody again" Ino's sphere broke down into a cloud, her voice was deadly

"What you gonna do about it bitch"

"Imperial burial"

"NO!"

From outside the men's screams were horrific until they were cut off suddenly. Gaara still couldn't move.


	34. ouch

MWAHAHAHA Finally! the internet:-)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was the first to wake up and as she did she realised two things. One she didn't have hangover so she shouldn't be asleep outside and two she was sun burnt, very badly.

"Tsunade, are you awake?" she groaned and rolled over to find herself face to face with Gaara, biting back a yelp she jumped back

"Gaara what's going on?"

"You've been out for about two hours…. will you please take these things out of me so I can go see where Ino is"

Gaara looked like a porcupine and Tsunade was carefully removing the tags when Gaara growled "JUST RIP THEM OUT DAMMIT"

So riddled with blood he staggered to the cave door to find sand blocking his view

"Move" he commanded and it gave him a tunnel like path into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had given the floor of the cave a new sand floor about 20 meters thick, Gaara was impressed at both her strength and the fact she even knew that move. However when he saw her lying on the floor he panicked and ran to her.

"Ino" he said falling beside her "Ino, please talk to me"

"Hey…the sand…it sings…" her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at herself still wearing her wedding dress "Did we get married or something?"

Gaara laughed holding her tight "You could say that"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the festival people laughed and danced enjoying themselves, congratulating their Kazekage. Sakura took Lee to one side.

"Lee…"

"Oh wondrous flower of…of…. wonder!" he said smiling "I'm so glad you married me, I love youuuu" (he was a lil tipsy…. but only a little, besides she's about to sober him up)

Sakura sighed, "Sober no jutsu"

Lee blinked "Sorry my love…what were you saying?"

Fireworks went off blocking her words

"Pardon?"

"I THINK YOUR MUM IS GOING TO BE A GREAT GRANDMOTHER!"

Lee laughed "But my sweet, we don't have…any…children?" he paused looking at Sakura's slightly smug smile and raised eyebrow

"Are you? Are we?" he asked babbling

She nodded

"Can we call it **Maito**?"

"NO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata left the next day; Lee was staying a few more days then leaving Sakura to her mission.

They were taking it slow allowing themselves two days to return to the village, on the first night they camped in the forest and Naruto went to get firewood.

"So what's wrong" Tsunade said as soon as she knew Naruto was out of earshot

Hinata turned to Tsunade and stared at the women

"Hinata?" Tsunade saw little tears begin to gather in the corner of the younger woman's pale white eyes, and then Hinata launched herself at Tsunade bursting into tears.

Two hours later Hinata had told Tsunade the whole story, her life as heiress, Naruto, her father and the whole situation she was now crying into the older woman's shoulder.

"Well…. I can make a suggestion," she said

"Y, you can?"

"Perhaps you should look in the library or your house history about consorts"

"C,c,consorts?"

"Yes, now you go clean up before Naruto gets back, he should return soon"

"H, hai" Hinata replied entering her tent

"You can come out now"

Naruto came out holding the firewood. "I…."

"Heard everything I'm guessing"

"Hai, I never realised I meant that much to her… she's too good for me" Naruto sat down on a rock dumping the wood on the ground

"What do you mean?" Tsunade frowned

"Baa-chan look what I am…. Yeh I might be an awesome ninja, and the future Hokage but all Hinata's family see is a orphaned fox daemon boy" the way he said it would have made a stranger take it as a joke, but Tsunade saw real fear and hurt beneath it

"Naruto…Hinata is smart, she'll figure it out"

"But what if she suddenly realises she can do so much better…I have nothing to offer her" Naruto looked close to tears, a few fizzled in the fire

"You offer her everything you have…. I don't think she want anything else…. besides since when did I become a relationship counsellor?"

"Since Ero-sennin went away"

"I wish he'd come back," Tsunade said musingly

"Baa-chan?!" Naruto's eyes widened at the note of longing he heard

**Phwap** a fan hit his head "Go to bed, ill take watch"

"Aiyeee" Naruto muttered as he wondered into his tent, but not before kissing Hinata gently on the nose where she slept just inside the entrance to her own tent.

An hour later Naruto created a small light and began furiously scribbling on a small piece of paper.

"Dear ero-sennin,

Will you come visit soon? Please? I think there's something here to interest you

Naruto"

That done Naruto quietly unfurled a scroll and biting his thumb summoned a small toad. "To Jeraya" he said allowing it out of his tent the back way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above a cool misty waterfall sat a cave, and outside sat a man. A small toad plopped down onto his head.

"Eh?" what's this?" said the man taking the note the toad held. He read it and grinned, "So he's missing his old ero-sennin eh?" Jeraya stood stretching and grabbing his pack began to walk.


	35. scroll

Short i know, but i needed filler!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed as she closed a book.

"Psst, Hinata" Hinata didn't jump as the voice sounded next to her ear, and she didn't look as her sister knelt beside her in the quiet of the library.

"Hanabi, what brings you to me?" She said softly

Hanabi looked uncomfortable "One of the elders approached me…" she paused to look around the room "He said that I should marry and demand the position of clan leader from you"

Hinata carefully put down the scroll she had picked up and turned to her sister "Do you wish to do that sister? I know you and kohanamaru are close…."

"Never" The strength of that statement hit Hinata ad she frowned at her sister

"There was a time Hanabi, when you would have given anything to be leader and oust me….what changed?"

Hanabi looked uncomfortable now, as if arguing with herself she straightened and spoke in a low sincere voice "We did Hinata, I would make a bad leader…so would our cousin, I am too obnoxious and he is too cold. You think, and feel what you say and do so much more than us…..besides I want to be recognised for who I am, not used as some pawn"

The silence in the library was oppressive and the rustling of Hanabi's clothes as she rose and began to leave was deafening.

"Hanabi" Hinata's voice was clear now

"Hai?"

"Thank you"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looked at the scroll in her hands and back at the old man who had handed it to her.

"House Hyuuga sih me to place this in the restricted area of the scroll storage section?" she asked frowning "Why"

"it" the little man gulped "It contains certain information we do not wish...anyone to come across"

"I see" Tsunade said placing it on her desk "I shall do so immediatly"

"Thank you tsunade-sama!" he bowed and exited quickly

"Devil take you" Tsunade muttered "SHIZUNE" she almost screamed, the young woman slid into the office just in front of her pig "Hai ma'am?"

"Go to the raaman stand and bring me Hinata Hyuuga"

"Um, hai"

Tsunade smiled and began to rearrange her desk, when Hinata arrived 10 minutes later the desk was almost clear. except for a large book

"You called Hokage-sama?" Hinata said with a bow

"Yes im sending you, naruto and Lee as a delegation to the sand, Ino is near to giving birht and i want leaf representatives there...and im sure Ino would want her friends"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" Hinata said as she began to back out

"How is your researchy going Hinata?" Tsunade said causing the girl to stop and move forward again

"Its going badly..." Hinata trailed off and watched watched puzzled as Tusnade seemed to twitch towards a large book on the table

"Badly?" the older woman asked

"Yes...i cant seem...Tsunade-sama why are you twitching?"

"Its a nervous condition" Tusnade replied smoothly, twitching more, Hinata spotted the Hyuuga crest on a scroll beneath the book and looked up puzzled.

"Wha..."

Tsunade cut her off "perhaps you should TAKE your research elsewhere THE mountain monestary may have the SCROLL" then without a word she turned to look out of the window.

Hinata looked at her confused, wondering why the Hokage was ignoring her, then replaying the conversation in her head reached forward, silently slipped the scroll out and inder her sash and ran.

Tsunade smiled a little pleased at herself as she turned back to her desk, nearly choking when she saw who rested here.

"Hey"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO MY WONDEROUS ACCOMPLICE OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled as he ran towards Naruto dragging Hinata behind him.

"Geeze Lee, let Hinata go!" Naruto said grabbing the slender girl as Lee stopped suddenly and she fell

"Sorry Hinata" Lee said smiling

"Its alright, i know you're just excited to see Sakura"

Lees eyes glazed over and he smiled happily, suddenly the bubble burst and he yelled "LETS GO YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS!" and he was gone in a cloud of dust.

Slowly Naruto wiped the dust from his mouth and eyes "What IS he on?" he asked

Hinata choked out some grime "I'd rather NOT know thank you"

"Bah, he'll remember and come back for us at about sundown"

"Yeh, besideds we're hitching a lift on that caravan..." she said with a smile hoping onto the back of a cart

"Believe it" Naruto said joining her


	36. baby!

I appologise for spelling/grammatical mistakes im tired, stressed and without the help of word :'( please bare with me...pretty please

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Ino had been married for a month now. To the amusement of many Gaara had taken Ino's second name choosing it to replace his second one, rather than her losing hers and ending the yamaka line

They were both currently sat in the hearing hall of the Kazekage tower. Once a week Gaara heard complaints where anyone could come. Ino hid a yawn behind a fan Temari had given her.

"How much longer?" she whispered

"Two hours till we finish here," He whispered back hardly moving his lips. "Your request is granted" he spoke to an old woman who wished a loan to buy a loom to make and sell robes "see my advisor" she smiled as she left

Ino suddenly sat up and smiled Gaara secretly groaned as he saw the chief merchant stalk into the room, but Ino seemed to get on well with him, and the complaints the man had given were lessened when she was there.

"Master Gaara! Mistress Ino!" he boomed, "May I say you look healthier every day! Any news on the birth?" Ino flushed slightly from the question and looked to Gaara

"Chattina?"

"Ah yes! I wanted to let you know that some of your friends came in on my wagons…"

"Gaara" Ino looked scared suddenly staring hard at the merchant

"Ino? What's wrong?" Gaara saw no signs of danger

Ino turned white, gripping the arms of her chair gave a little whimper "Get Sakura…. please"

"YOU! Get Rock-san!" the unfortunate messenger was thrust out of the room by a wall of sand. "Everyone, the hearing is dismissed, please forgive me" Gaara shouted no one moved, Gaara and Chattina shared a look as Ino cried out in pain. Gaara ran to her whilst Chattina bellowed "YOU HEARD HIM, MOVE YOUR BEHINDS OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY WHIP!" For emphasis the trade master uncoiled his whip and snapped it at lingerers.

Suddenly Sakura, Lee, Naruto and Hinata burst through the side entrance, Gaara was pushed to one side as Sakura placed her hand on Ino's head.

She gasped "It hurts 'Kura!"

"I know…Hinata, reckon you can block the pain so we can walk?"

The Hyuuga pressed an area on Ino's stomach but then shook her head "The contractions will not allow it".

"Okay" the pink haired healer, asked her friend, wiping the sweat from her brow, "we need to get you to the hospital fast whoa!" They felt themselves lifted up as the sand churned into a platform. Gaara was knelt hands in the sand checking everything was alright, he sped to the hospital his eyes never leaving Ino's

As they reached the maternity ward Sakura snapped at the nurses, having already been prepped they held open doors. Ino had gone even paler now, clenching hands and teeth in an effort not to cry out. She almost sighed as she felt herself being placed on the birthing table.

"Gaara you cant stay" Was the first thing Sakura said as she tied her hair up and began washing her hands, in the background Hinata injected Sakura with painkillers.

"What? You can't make me leave!"

"Gaara?" Ino said

"Yes?" he came closer as he did Ino grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him down to her eye level

"I am going to KILL you when this child is out of me"

"Huh?" He was utterly confused

"Meanwhile let Sakura do her job!" Ino grinned weakly and kissed him before releasing the poor man into Sakura's arms. The woman promptly shoved him into the corridor where Lee and Naruto awaited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pain-wracked scream came from behind the door and Naruto was only just quick enough to stop Gaara running in. It ended in a choked sob.

They could hear Sakura's quiet murmuring as well as Hinata's.

Gaara put his head down, only to jerk it back up when a low groan sounded out.

Naruto and Lee exchanged looks "Gaara?"

"She's been in there for three hours…." he said through gritted teeth

"She'll be alright"

Gaara shook his head tears forming at the corners of his eyes

"He's worried she won't make it" Temari entered the small room with Kankuro. They sat beside Gaara and he allowed Temari to hug him.

"What?" Lee asked

"Our mother died in childbirth…." Kankuro said his comment cut off by another scream it ended in a heart-wrenching moan. There were hurriedly exchanged whispers. This time Kankuro and Temari held Gaara down.

"I want to be with her," he hissed

"No…. Gaara this is better…. what if you lost control and accidentally hurt Sakura or Hinata? Who would help Ino then?" Temari acted as the voice or reason

Gaara gave her a hurt look; she had used the only argument against him entering the room.

"INO" they heard Sakura yell

"I however can" Temari said as she slipped past Naruto into the room.

Gaara craned his neck to see around the closing door, there was a lot of blood, its scent heavy in the air.

Temari back wheeled out of the room so fast that it appeared Sakura had thrown her. There was a bloody handprint on her shirt.

The room stared at it.

A quiet wail rent the air. The sound of a baby.

There was quiet around that sound and after a few agonising minutes the door opened and Sakura walked out, holding in her arms a tiny baby.

"Gaara?" she asked

He came forward, eyes alternating between Sakura's bloodstained appearance and the child.

"It's a girl…." Sakura said, "Ino said…Misa…"

"She's beautiful…. Misa, beautiful sand…Ino?"

"Hinata is just cleaning her up…she's fine" Gaara's relieved smile made everyone in the room relax. Kankuro and Temari were introduced to their niece


	37. Hinata one eldars nil

Bit of a mishmash here im afraid...but it had to be done so i can get on with the story... :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata finally laid herself on the comfy sofa provided in her room. The house which the leaf ninjas shared whilst in the sand wasnt they luxury she had at home, but it was clean and comfortable a nice change.

She smiled remembering the first time she had stayed here with Naruto, his total shock at the 'fancy furniture' thinking of his home in the leaf she briefly wondered at the comparison to here and to her home. The few times he had been to the Hyuuga estates he had been overwhelmed. She suddenly remembered the scroll carefully put in her backpack and went over to retrieve it.

Closing the door she sat beside the window and gently unrolled the ancient parchment.

"NO!" the door slammed open allowing a very angry silver haired woman to enter, followed by a very upset looking Kankuro.

"I thought you'd think it was funny!" he shouted

"Well i didnt, why would i want to know how Gaara's secretaries kiss? they have moustaches you pervert!"

"Taya, please..."

"Thats Shizoa-san to you!" the tiny woman twirled around to find Hinata staring at the pair. She froze as did Kankuro.

There was a moment of silence

"Ah...um...Hyuuga-Sama, appologies" Kankuro grabbed the little womans arm and dragged her from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hinata blinked in confusion before shaking her head and turning back to the scroll. After reading the first line she gasped.

"Behold all the certificate of marriage of Salia Hyuuga the head of the Hyuuga clan as taken down by her loyal cousin Benaya Hyuuga"

"I Salia Hyuuga choose to take Tejeya Futanie as my consort, he shall bear they hyuuga name in accompanyment to his own and our children shall be my heirs. He shall not seek to rule the Hyuuga clan nor will the title ever be passed onto him, in all other fashions we shall be as husband and wife"

There was more, a copy of Tejeya saying that the above was true. Hinata was over the moon, this meant she could marry Naruto if she so wished, she was so happy when the man in question entered the room she jumped on him, kissing him.

"Whoa whats this?" he asked confused but pleased because she was

"Naruto Uzamaki, will you consent to marrying me and becoming my consort?"she asked

"What!?"

"MARRY ME"

"You sure????"

"You TEME!" she shouted kissing him "OF course im sure, do you accept or not???"

Naruto laughed "maybe?"

Hinata growled and Naruto cowled away then laughed again "Of course! How could i say no? Hinata Hyuuga, i would be honoured and delighted to be your consort"

"It isnt official Naruto...but i will go see my father after we get home and...and i will deal with the council" the last part was said with a certain amount of hostility

"i think i feel sorry for them" Naruto added

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked the man who was perched on her desk scribbling in a notebook "Jiraya!" Tsunade yelled, taking the notebook from him and throwing it in the bin

"Hey!" he complained then sighed "I'm here to see Naruto, but he appears to be out so i thought we'd go out drinking"

"Jiraya" Tsunade sat down and indicated the paperwork "Cant, too much work"

"oh...is my room still in your house?" he asked innocently

"Yes, you can stay, till Naruto comes back, but if i hear a complaint about you..."

"You'll beat me up worse than last time??"

"Oh go away ero-sennin!" she grinned

Jiraya frowned, then grinned back when he saw her smirking realising it was a joke "see you later" he said heading to the bin to collect his notebook, as he reached for it Tsunade coughed...meaningfully...and he reluctantly left it, walking out casting worried looks behind him.

When she heard the door shut Tsunade began to work again, suddenly the blue-green notebook caught her eye _what was he worried about? wait, is that a new notebook?_ she asked herself walking towards it. she stopped _why do i care?_ she sat back down after 10 minutes she got back up, and retrieved the book. Looking at it on her desk sitting there looking innocent she found it hard to believe it was full of smutt. It looked different to the usuall ones, after confiscating them a number of times Tsunade found herself seeing the differences. _1. no title 2. no graffite 3. its in almost pristene condition 4. no finger marks_ As said before it was a blue-green with delecate butterfly patterns _what is this?_

Finally she couldnt contain herself and opened to the first page.

"Oh Kama-sama"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that genltemen is today's buissness" Gaara said with a certain amount of viciousness

"Ano Kazekage sama..." one of the council said meekly

"Yes?" Gaara was tired, all he wanted to do was go home, be with his wife and child

"We as the council wish to give you a gift"

Gaara blinked, thinking he was hallucinating "Pardon?"

The old men looked sheepish as a large fruit basket was brought forward

"As a congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your daughter" the little man coughed "we feel as a council we could have been more supportive...and less oppressive but we hope we can work as a better team now"

Gaara raised his eyebrows "well...thank you...im sure Ino will appreciate some of these things" he said with a smile "as i appreciate your congratulations, goodnight gentlemen" he said and left.

"has he gone?" one asked another as he watched at the door

"Hai"

"Good, now we can get to planning" a man with a long grey beard said

"How are we going to do this?"

"We will need to surprise him"

some laughed "I like the sound of that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Lee"

"You sure you dont want me to carry you?"

"Lee! walking is better for me and the baby, besideds we're almost here" Sakura was beginning to show her pregnancy and the couple sat on top of a large hill. "i'm glad we go home tomorrow" Sakura said leaning against her husbands shoulder

"Oh? how come?" Lee asked concerned, this trip had been perfect to him

"No reason, i jsut want to go back to our house and relax" she smiled up at him "be with you for a while"

"I got a letter from Gai-sensei today" Lee said with a grin

"oh?" Sakura blinked open sleepy eyes

"Iruka-sensei and Kakashi have started dating"

"mm thats nice" replied sakura

Lee grinned relising that Sakura must be tired not to be over the moon about her former sensies.They sat there in silence for a few hours more. Sakura sleeping in his arms and Lee looking between the stars and Sakura.

He did end up carrying her home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight and Jiraya was searching through the rubbish outside the Hokage tower. "Where is it..." he muttered to himself, after looking through the last piece of trash he glanced up at the tower. Pulling a disgruntled face he carefully pulled a banana skin out of his hair and lept up the balcony outside the office.He could see it, sitting on the desk. Jiraya silently swore. Carefully he eased the window open using chakra to disable any traps there. He simply walked over to the desk to pick it up. Suddenly he was upsidown.  
"Wha!" he yelled as a very bright light was turned on.  
"Hello Jiraya" Came a voice that practically seethed in anger  
"Um Tsunade...Tsunade?" the last part was said with disbelief as Jiraya stared at the woman.  
She was dressed in a dark red Kimono and her hair, usually in braids was down.  
Jiraya desperatly looked towards his book..._i really hope she didnt read it!_  
"Uh...Tsunade, i um just wanted my book back? i'll just be going..." He felt his world turn again as he fell to the floor  
"you and I need to have a little talk about that book" she said, still carefull, controlled, angry  
Jiraya groaned "Kama sama you read it"  
Tsunade growled "Yes i bloody well did, why didnt you tell me you're in love with Orichimaru? scrap that! why didnt you tell me you where gay???"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word of warning, the story is probably not going to focus on Ino and Gaara as much from now on :) a few mentions etc but its going to be more focused on the other characters that i have been slightly neglectful of . wonder what Hinata's gonna doooooo


	38. MILLIONARE!

"I'm home" Hinata called as she entered the Hyuuga compound.

Neji came to greet her "hey"

Hinata smiled at him, they had become closer in ways and Hinata loved him as a brother "Hey" she caught scent and grinned "Tenten here?"

Neji blushed slightly "Maybe...listen Hinata one of the eldars approached me, and gave me an offer"

"Let me guess, you marry tenten and demang the position of clan leader from me" Hinata said tiredly

"yes...how did...?" Neji began but trailed off shaking his head "But they don't want me to marry Tenten, they'd find a suitable bride should i accept their offer"

"Bastards, you love Tenten..." She saw Neji's far off look "Neji-nesan have you TOLD her yet??"

"Ano...no" Hinata slapped her forehead, Neji and Tenten had been hanging out alot recently since Sakura had gotten married to Lee, but Neji still hadn't told Tenten how he felt.

"WHY!" she shrieked her patience at an end

Neji glared at her and yanked her into a nearby room "Hinata did you have to be so loud?"

"Why Neji? why not just go up to her and ask her on a date?"

the prodigy was now red and he shook his head "I, i dont think she likes me in that way, all we ever do is train when we're together..."

Hinata groaned "Neji...thats ALL you do"

He looked confused "What?"

"Well look, do you trust me?"

"Hai HInata...why..."

She grabbed his shoulders and frog marched him to the training grounds, just before coming into plain view she stopped and whispered harshly "Then go, to her" she pointed at an oblivious tenten "And ask her to dinner, or to see a show or SOMETHING other than training" with that she pushed her cousin out onto the sandy area.

He stumbled and Tenten looked up.

Confused at the usually graceful Hyuuga's stumble she began to say something when Neji walked over to weapons mistress and, promptly kissed her

"o...kay" Hinata said to herself before turning back into the main part of the house _that was...unexpected_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Naruto sighed, he had just left Hinata at her house and now he was thinking things through. Hinata had explained what a consort was and what they did or rather didnt do.

_she has done all this for me...what can i do for her? _ he was thinking as he walked through the marketplace. He looked all over scarves, kimonos, weapons none of these seemed to scream Hinata to him...then he saw it.

A silver ring was in the window of the jewlers it was inscribed with symbols for love, hope,happiness and had a delicate amethyst crystal set into it. Naruto grinned, he knew Hinata would love that ring, and that it would be a perfect enagement ring. With a frown at the price Naruto checked his frog purse, it was almost empty.

"Looks like i'll have to go THERE" he muttered heading to the hokage tower.

THERE was the Ninja bank in the tower. Naruto hadn't been there since he was small and was kicked out by a particuarly nasty man. Ninjas had their lodgings paid for and basic weapons and food with a small allowence per week.Money for missions were paid into the bank but so far Naruto handnt needed to go in there.

He entered gaining an angry glare from thye guard at the door, squaring his shoulders he stalked past him. _I have as much right to be here as anyone _he told himself _this is for Hinata _ he walked upto the desk.

"Yes?" the woman said looking him up and down "Im afraid academy student accounts arent held here" she went back to his paperwork ignoring his polite cough Naruto ground his teeth then slammed a kunai into the table a inch from the womans hand "I am Naruto Uzamaki, i would like to check my balance" he said now that he had her attention

"Hai..." The woman replied gulping at the kunai "please take a seat" she walked to a filing cabinet and pulled out a huge file with his name on it. Opening it her eyes opened wide and she rushed back to the table

"Please forgive me for being so rude Uzamaki-sama!" she said bowing

Naruto frowned, not used to being Sama anything "Well?"

"y...your balance stands at one million, one hundred thousand six hundred and twelve"

"..."

"Uzamaki-sama?"

"..." 0.0 ( - his expression)

"Sir?"

"h...how?" he asked swallowing against a suddenly dry throat

"it, it says here you havent withdrawn anything from this bank since you were, well you never have ...you are paid 500 a month from the orphans fund, thats 108,000 over 18 years and um, you have completed..." she looked at the reciepts in the folder "numerous D ranked missions which are paid at less than 100, C which are less than 1000, B which are usually around 5000 and then you have been doing A- ranked missions for the last few years which can be anything above 10,000 and it says you did an ANBU ranked mission for which you were paid 50,000"

Naruto was gaping "So...im a millionare?"

"hai sir..."

"I'd like to..."

"Hai?"

"Withdraw 100 please" the woman seemed dissapointed with that amount and handed him a new balance book, writing in his withdrawel and with his money he left.

Outside Naruto leant against the wall and took deep breaths, he began to walk and found himself in front of the store, it was almost closing but Naruto managed to buy the ring and with a big grin headed off to the Hyuuga compound.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Iruka and Kakashi watched as Naruto walked past the raaman stand, not even drooling slightly at the smell.

"Wow...was that Naruto?" Iruka asked

"Mah..." Kakashi said watching the boy

"He looks dazed"

"I reckon he found out about his bank balance"

"Huh?"

"That, Iruka-kun was Naruto Uzamaki, a millionare and one of the richest men in Kahona, and I think he just found out..."

"WHAT!?"

"...as did you"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he entered the Hyuuga compound, a hand was slapped over his mouth and he found Neji and Tenten glaring at him.

"Mrph?"

"if you promise not to say another word I will show you something" Neji hissed

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the innuendo but nodded

He was dragged off by Neji and Tenten.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_MWahahahahaha _what do you think? What do Neji and Tenten want to show Naruto? Whats Naruto going to do with his newfound fortune? Why is Jiraya Gay? Whens Sakura's baby due? What are the council of Sand plotting? Find out all of theses (maybe) Next time i update (which i wont be doing untill someone reviews this chapter!) thank youuuuuuu xxxxx


	39. Hinata wins!

Well this is officially my longest Fanfic! woo for me! please reviewwwwww I like to hear them :'(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya stared at the angry Tsunade as if she was crazy.

"You think I'm gay?" he asked disbelieving

"Your book pretty much admitts it" for extra emphasis she grabbed it and began to read "My team-mates hair was beautiful, the way it moved and flowed in the wind, free, like they wish to be"

Jiraya's face had frozen. He knew he should laugh, should do something, but he couldn't.

"Tsunade, give that back" he said.

She threw it at him and stalked outside onto the balcony

After a moment Jiraya followed "You don't understand..."

"No, I don't" her voice sounded different

Silence followed as the Tsuande leant against the railings and Jiraya leant against the wall both lost in thoughts.

"It's about you" he said seriously

Tsunade spun so fast her tears flew out glittering. "W,what?"

"This" Jiraya pointed to the book "Is a book I made to remember you"

"But...you don't like me" she said frowning "You called me names...you slept with half the girls in the village" she looked away "you never flirted with me"

Jiraya mumbled something

"Pardon?"

He swallowed and turning her to face him, loooked into her eyes.

"I liked you too much for that"

Tsunade looked utterly confused

"You never looked at me" he continued "I tried to get over you, I couldn't bare to flirt with you because I would have been too crushed..whereas now..."

"Whereas now?"

He dropped his eyes and looked away "Now I think, I think I could take the rejection..."

His voice trailed off as Tsunade laced her fingers with his and leant against him. "You think too much" was all she said as they both looked out over Kahona.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto silently followed Neji and Tenten up sone stairs.

"Neji where..." he began but Neji shh'd him and entered the room.

With a sigh Naruto followed then in.

The room wasn;t as Naruto expected, but it was a balcony overlooking a type of grand hearing hall.

Looking down Naruto almost gasped, there stood Hinata in formal dress and she faced three rows of old men and women.

Naruto mouthed 'Eldars' and pointed . The white eyed man nodded and put his finger to his lips.

"You agree with this ...descision...of your daughters" Naruto understood now why Neji had hushed him, the accousics could pick up every rustle of cloth. As well as every ounce of venom in the mans voice.

"I give my daughter leave to conduct her affares as she sees fit" Hiashi responded neutrally

Hinata stepped forward and spoke clearly "I wish to Marry Uzamaki Naruto"

"Unacceptable, we refuse to allow him to be your husband" Naruto felt his chest tighten at those words, he clenched his fists until his knuckles whitened. Tmeari placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Hinata didnt even blink as she responded "Then i choose to take him as my consort and he shall never be head of this clan"

There was a bark of laughter from a blue robed man. "Also unacceptable, no woman has ever ruled with a consort"

Hinata swirled angrily towards the man "Liar" she accused.

The room went silent before murmures rippled about.

"Hinata..." Hiashi said worriedly, he did not want his daughter to get into a fight with the eldars.

"Girl, you try our patience" a green robed man now spoke "You are clearly unfit to lead us, your sister or cousin..."

"They will NOT do as you bid" Hinata snarled "And you are still a liar" she said looking back to the blue robed man

"Fine" he replied coming face to face with Hinata "Name one" he snarled back

There was a murmuring "Salia Hyuuga" Hinata replied without even a flicker, the room exploded into chatter and Hiashi had to yell them into silence.

The eldar had sat down his face going white "How did you find that document" he whispered -it echoed loudly in the quiet.

"You have betrayed me" Hinata said sadly

"Hinata" Hiashi said "What is this?"

Hinata spoke again the sadness in her voice evident "When i was a little girl my father told me the council were here to protect and help me, and that i should come to them should i have any problems" she met every man and womans eye then turned to her father "They hid the marriage contract so I would not find out about consorts" she shook her head "They are so afraid of Naruto..."

"ALL LIES!" the green robed man broke in

Hiashis eyes grew stern "You call my daughter a liar?"

"She accuses us!" he said in self-defence

Hiashis eyes now narrowed dangerously "We shall see who is the liar here" He formed a seal "Truth no jutsu"

Everyone in the room stiffened apart from Hiashi who dropped into a nearby chair.

"Right" he pointed at the man "Is there a plot to prevent Hinata becoming head of this family?"

"Hai" he replied through clenched teeth

"Is it by preventing her from marrying?"

"Not just that" another broke in seemingly unable to help himself

"They wish Neji or Hanabi to marry and challenge me" Hinata said calmly

Hiashi looked absolutly furious "All those with no connection to this plot may leave" a few people left whilst others who wanted to found they couldn't move.

"Hinata, does Naruto see to rule the Hyuuga clan?"

"He does not wish to rule" came three voices with a fourth "I do not wish to rule"

High above the hall Naruto, Tenten and Neji had been caught in the jutsu and had spoken

"Come here" Hiashi ordered

They jumped

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean hes a millionare?" Iruka asked in disbelief

Kakashi laughed "All the years I taught Naruto did you ever see him enter the bank?"

Iruka thought "He never would go near the place...or the acadamy section either"

"So hes never taken anything out of the bank"

Iruka whistled

"Are you satisfied my love?" Kakashi asked

Iruka grinned at him "Never"

kakashi grinned now, "Perhaps we should do something about that..." he said poofing himself and Iruka to his room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eldars shrank away from Naruto but he ignored them.

"You look nice" he said to Hinata

"What is he doing here!" a woman asked shrilly

"He' has a name" Neji said coldly

The woman shrank back

"look" Naruto said "I love Hinata, what do you want from me to prove I do not want to rule this clan?"

There was silence, then the green robed man smirked evilly "An oath" there was a pause "and 100,000 in currency"

Hinata, Neji and Tenten looked horrified, they knew how poor Naruto was. Naruto grinned "Thats it?"

Several eldars frowned "Huh?"

"You cannot borrow it from anyone!" the man yelled pointing at Naruto

"You assume I need to" Naruto snapped back

Another eldar couldn't take it "You cannot afford that! we have seen how you live in that squallid little apartment..." he was hushed by those around him

"Are you finished insulting me?" Naruto asked in quiet tones, silence followed the remark.

"Hinata?" he asked

"Hai?"

"I know we already agreed but..." he got on one knee and presented her with the ring "...will you accept me as your consort? To sit beside you, to never rule your house, to give you heirs and as much happiness as I can?"

Hinata smiled tearfully "Naruto I accept you as my consort, to never rule this house, to be my husband in all but name" He slid the ring onto her finger and dissapeared.

"Where did he go?" Hiashi asked when the smoke cleared

Neji grinned "Wait"

A few moments later Naruto reappeared and threw two bags on the floor, coinds and notes poured from them "100,000 as requested" he said

Everyone stared at the money "You may leave" Hiashi said breaking the silence

"How did you do that!" one eldar shouted

Naruto paused with Hinata on his arm and gave the room a foxy smile "Oh, didn't I mention I'm a millionare?" then the small group left the hall.

Talk echoed around the room but Hiashi growled. Naturally the room went silent.

"As Hinata said, you have all betrayed her, and through her me, you are all dismissed as eldars"

"But Hiashi-sama..."

"And i am going to teach you all a lesson"

"Hiashi-Sama violence never solved anything!" a small man squeeked

Hiashi grinned evilly "No, but it'll make me feel better"

Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and neji paused outside with puzzled looks as they heard screams

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooo I think Hinata won that :-)


	40. Note from me

okay, just a note to let you all know that I shall be re-writing part of this during the summer...Mostly it'll be rearranging the chapters, but it'll also be editing, adding and re-writing some of the chapters. For any avid fans of mine, which i doubt i have, i'll be working mainly on, somethings missing, Rainbow shield and sometimes angry is good. I'll also attempt to write that scene I've been asked for from unicorns (a labryinth fic) hopefully add some more poetry to I'll never know, finish Silver warrior and publish THE JUNGLE!? (card captor fics) in the meantime, if any one-shots hit me ill write them, and if any of you want to speak to me, review or message my sorry ass.

Note - Fencing, whilst being a fun and safe activity, hurts like hell for the poor coach...mainly me and Geology, although it rocks is a lot of paperwork! So be Gniess and talk to me!


	41. Chapter 41

ok, hello people who've been waiting for me to update this!

You have a choice to make...should I - carry on with the story

or, re-write it from when The gaara-ino arc ends? Splitting off the other pairings ino serperate stories?

Let me know

WTLA


End file.
